Mine for the Weekend
by LizzyPoodle
Summary: There are consequences when Dave and Kurt make a bet.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

Mine For the Weekend

"You are wrong, David. Wrong! The Sound of Music came out before Mary Poppins. Just because you're out now, doesn't mean that you suddenly know more than I do about musicals," Kurt huffed as the two walked to class. They had English together this year.

"Kurt, I almost feel sorry for you, but you are the one who is wrong. My mother used to play those movies all the time. I can picture the boxes that they came in. I know when they were made. You are incorrect, my friend," Dave responded, as other students passed alongside them, on their way to classes of their own.

Kurt stopped walking, glared at Dave with a well-practiced bitch-face, and challenged, "David Karofsky. Are you honestly saying that you know more about a musical than I do? Are you sure that you want to say that? Because I will bet you money that I am right about this. You. Are. Wrong."

Dave had stopped walking when Kurt had. He looked at Kurt's face and tried to ignore the tingling in his stomach, but he could practically taste the opportunity that was being presented to him. He knew more about strategy than people might suspect, and he loved it when he was sure that he could win. And right now, he was absolutely positive that he could.

But.

So what?

It's not like he was actually going to take up Hummel on his bet. What good would it do? Dave would win, and then he'd make Kurt pay, and Dave would end up looking like the bad guy. Been there. Done that. No thanks.

With a sigh, Dave shook his head. "Listen, Hummel, don't do this. I am not wrong, and if we bet on it, I WILL make you pay when you lose. Trust me. You don't want to lose a bet to me."

Kurt was amazed. How Dave could _conceive_ that he would know more about Julie Andrews than Kurt…it was incomprehensible!

With his hands on his hips, Kurt challenged, "How much do you want to bet, Karofsky?"

The thing was this: Dave knew that he was right. The Sound of Music was made in 1965. Mary Poppins was made in 1964. It didn't matter that he could win this, and he could get something from Kurt that he'd always wanted, but never actually dreamed that he could have, not after all the crap that Dave had pulled last year, anyway.

"I don't want your money, Hummel. Let's just drop this. Trust me. You don't want to bet me on this. I am doing you a huge favor right now," Dave said, trying to be a better man.

"Oh. No, no, no. You aren't backing out now, just because I called your bluff!" Kurt declared, triumphantly. He _adored_ winning!

"I'm trying to do the right thing, here. You don't want to make this bet, Kurt. Trust me. Just stop."

Even if Dave did sound suspiciously sure of himself, nobody told Kurt Hummel when to stop!

"Karofsky. What. Do. You. Want. To. Bet."

If only Kurt didn't _always_ need to be right, he might have avoided what happened next; but Kurt liked being right, he liked it a lot. He liked it too much.

Perhaps Dave should have just been able to give in gracefully. Perhaps it would have benefitted his personal growth, or whatever, to rise above the situation, and be the bigger man. But Dave was just a high school kid, and he was right about this, and nobody could get under Dave's skin like Kurt Hummel. Dave felt the certainty of what he was about to do flood his chest. His win would mean Kurt's loss, and he was beginning to relish the potential of that outcome.

"You really want to bet on this? Fine. I don't want your money, Kurt. I want something more…valuable than that."

Kurt wondered at Dave's self-assurance. He did seem **awfully** certain…

Dave had apologized last year, and Kurt trusted that he wasn't going to hurt Kurt anymore. Well, he **mostly** trusted that Dave wasn't going to hurt Kurt anymore. Dave no longer harassed him, and he helped him with his math homework, but there were always the memories of what Dave used to do, and Dave really was much larger than Kurt. Kurt would not win a physical battle with his former bully.

Kurt shook off the disturbing thoughts. As if he had anything to worry about when it came to who knew musicals better! Please. "I know what I want from you when I win," Kurt said, confidence shimmering off of him in waves. "Get ready to join the Glee club, Dave. We need a baritone, and you know it. What do you want from me?"

"I want your time…and your…cooperation," Dave deadpanned, looking right into Kurt's eyes. Gazes locked, and suddenly the conversation felt disturbingly serious. Kurt wondered when that had happened, but wanted to declare his win, already. He'd had enough of this pre-victory banter.

"Fine. You'll get my time. Let's Google it so that we can get you ready to audition for Glee!"

"Not yet. Let's get the details hammered out for when I win."

Kurt should have felt more nervous, but he was just so certain that he was right.

Kurt huffed and eye-rolled, but relented. "Fine, Dave. Whatever. Let's hammer out the details."

Dave was sort of repulsed that he was as prepared for this conversation as he was. He'd never actually believed that he'd have this opportunity, but he'd dreamed about it plenty of times, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He spoke in a low enough voice to keep this conversation between just the two of them, but loudly enough that he was sure that Kurt would hear every single word.

"My parents are going out of town next weekend. You will come to my house on Saturday morning and sleep over Saturday night. You'll go home Sunday evening, and you'll do whatever I ask you to do while you stay with me." At Kurt's wide eyes and indrawn breath Dave added, "I won't ask you to do anything that will hurt you or embarrass you. And if you _really_ don't want to do something, all you'll need to do is tell me, and I'll accept your decision. I just…I…this…this is what I want."

Neither boy spoke for a long, stretched-out moment. Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Wait a minute. You want me to sleep over on Saturday and do whatever you tell me to do while your parents are away for the weekend? Are you serious?"

Dave was surprised to learn that it sounded even creepier when said aloud, but he wanted this, he wanted this so badly. He would never have a chance like this again. He knew that he'd regret it if he let this opportunity slide. So he didn't back down.

"What? Are you afraid that I might win? Are you in or not, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, comfortable in his certitude that he would win anyway, so what was the big deal? "Fine, David. I'll sleep over on Saturday night and do what you ask **if you're right**, which you aren't. But YOU, you are going to audition for Glee singing a duet with me from Wicked. Have you ever heard the song "Popular"? It's amazing! It will be epic! People will talk about our duet for years!"

"So. We agree?" Dave asked, holding out his hand to shake on it. Kurt's enthusiasm for winning was palpable, Dave's was a quiet thrum of electricity, lighting up his insides, and making him feel a little dizzy. Rarely does life hand you perfect opportunities, and Dave was aware that he was being given a big one. A really big one.

"Agreed!" Kurt stated emphatically, shaking the offered hand. "Can we look it up **now**?" Kurt asked, finding Google on his phone.

Dave nodded. His mouth was too dry to speak. He knew what Kurt would see. He couldn't believe what Kurt Hummel had agreed to do. He didn't look at all surprised when Kurt looked up at his face in shock, stunned, reeling from the information that had just caused him to lose a rather fascinating bet. Dave watched the realization crawl over Kurt's face. Kurt would be Dave's for the weekend.

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine and twisted into something tight and frightened in his stomach.

"I'll see you on Saturday. Be at my house by 10:00. Don't be late," Dave said calmly, before turning around and walking away.

Pay Up

Kurt arrived at Dave's house just before 10:00 on Saturday morning. He still couldn't believe that he'd lost the bet. He'd stayed up half the night, worrying about this weekend, and he sat in his car now, trying not to feel terrified of what he'd gotten himself into. Working up the courage to face the next 30 hours, Kurt unbuckled the seatbelt, and stopped delaying the inevitable. He grabbed his duffel bag, exited the car, squared his shoulders, and marched up the walkway toward Dave's house. Before he even had a chance to knock on the door, however, Dave was opening it, staring at Kurt in amazement.

"You came," Dave stated incredulously.

"Hummels don't bail on bets," Kurt responded, lifting his chin as he strode purposefully inside the house. He may be in over his head, but Dave didn't need to know how scared he was.

"Just set your bag down there. I'll show you your room later. Let me take your coat. I want you to be comfortable for what I've got planned."

"Have you been practicing sounding ominous?" Kurt mumbled, hoping to make himself feel better by calling Dave out on his tone.

Dave, who'd been walking toward the kitchen, turned around and sighed. "Kurt. You have the wrong idea about this weekend. Just…just follow me, okay?"

Kurt desperately tried to control his breathing. He was not at all sure that he was ready for what David had planned, but he'd agreed when he'd made that stupid, stupid bet. He was never going to gamble ever again. He'd learned his lesson, but he'd learned it too late to save himself this time. He still couldn't believe that he'd actually agreed to this.

Baking

"An apple pie?"

"My mom made it once. It was amazing. I want to taste it again. Here's the recipe," Dave said as he handed the little index card to Kurt with the words "Mom's Famous Apple Pie" printed neatly at the top.

"What do you need me for? Just follow the recipe."

David was not sure how to explain it to Kurt. He didn't want to make it on his own, but what he really didn't want was to eat it alone. He'd made the pie in the past, and he was after two things:

1. For Kurt to see him make it.

2. To watch Kurt eat something that he and Dave baked.

"Are you going to question every single thing that I ask you to do this weekend?" Dave asked, searching for some way to respond.

Kurt shrugged. "Probably."

Quietly Dave spoke, "Could you please **not**?"

Kurt, struck by the plaintive tone in the quietly made request, didn't know quite what to say. What came out eventually was "You want me to do whatever you say, and now I'm not even allowed to question what you're asking me to do?" He was not someone who responded well to having his back up against a wall. He could feel himself getting angry, and he was vaguely aware that the anger was protecting him from expressing another emotion that he was feeling, but trying not to let show: fear.

Maybe if Dave hadn't looked into his eyes just then with a face so open and full of naked longing, then Kurt could have held onto his rapidly growing anger. But Dave did look into his eyes, and Kurt saw such conflict in that face, and such defeat in his expression that Kurt relented.

"Fine," Kurt breathed.

After a moment of silence, Dave repeated Kurt's word, but with a question in his voice, "Fine?"

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth, exhaled heavily, and repeated himself. "Yes. Fine. I'll do what you ask, and I won't quibble, unless I really don't want to do something. You said that I could say 'No' if I really didn't want to do something. You can't go back on that," Kurt announced, feeling a little bit desperate, and hearing his words speed up the way that they always did when he was frightened. He wasn't about to bark like a dog or call David "Master", or do anything else that went too far, even if it was just for one weekend.

Dave heard the accusation in Kurt's tone, but understood that he was scared, and that his fear was understandable. Who would agree to let someone tell them what to do without question, whether or not they lost a bet? Dave was never going to hurt him, but Kurt didn't know that, not really, and at the moment, all that Dave could feel was grateful. He'd just been given an incredible opportunity. He could show Kurt a great weekend, now that he'd agreed to go along with Dave's plans. Dave could pretend that Kurt really was his. He could treat him the way he'd always dreamed of, and Kurt would get to see him at his very best.

Dave could only imagine what it must feel like for Kurt to give up so much control, especially to a person who used to cause him such emotional, and even physical pain. Dave was humbled, and promised himself to commit to one thing: Kurt's pleasure.

So now, Dave was on a mission. Kurt was never going to know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – THANK YOU for your lovely reviews! Wow! I am touched! Every review and alert fills me with joy!** **Let's see what you think of chapter 2! **

Mine For the Weekend – chapter 2

After the apples were peeled and sliced, and the dough was rolled out into the pie tin, after the cinnamon and the sugar and the baking and the waiting, finally it was time to take that glorious smelling concoction out of the oven. The whole house smelled amazing, and Kurt was surprised that he'd had such a nice time baking with Dave. He still couldn't believe that what Dave wanted to do first with him was bake, but, whatever. If that's what Dave wanted to do, then Kurt could happily fulfill his end of the bargain with that request. While the pie baked, Dave had given Kurt a brief tour of the house, and then they'd watched some t.v. Kurt had been expecting to have to watch sports, but Dave had insisted on a Project Runway rerun, which was fine with Kurt, but, yeah, surprising.

Dave put on these totally ridiculous oven mitts covered in a flower pattern, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at how absurdly cute it looked when Dave leaned down and reached into the oven wearing them.

"Perfect!" Dave declared triumphantly as he lifted the pie out of the oven and placed it onto the counter to cool.

Kurt headed over to look at the pie, and had to agree. "That looks really good."

"Wait until you taste it," Dave smiled over at him.

It was a nice moment, full of warmth, and Kurt was looking forward to trying the pie. He was pretty hungry, actually, since he'd been too nervous to eat breakfast.

"Let's give it a few minutes to cool. Do you want yours with ice cream, or without?" Dave asked, heading over to the freezer.

"If you have vanilla, I'd love some."

"Coming right up," Dave tried to stifle the fact that he sounded giddy, but he was aware that he was sort of failing at tamping down his pleasure.

"Let me get the plates. Where are they?" Kurt asked, glancing at the kitchen cabinets.

"You're the guest. Just have a seat. I'll get everything ready," Dave insisted. Kurt wondered why his smile suddenly seemed to tighten at the corners of his mouth. Kurt had only offered to help. What could have possibly been upsetting about that?

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, watching Dave get a plate and a fork. Dave glanced over at him, but Kurt couldn't discern the look on his face. He wondered if Dave was upset about something; he suddenly looked terribly uncomfortable.

"I thought of something that I want you to do," Dave said, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "The plants in the entryway need to be watered. Here, use this watering can. You can fill it up in the bathroom near the front door."

"Okay," Kurt responded, feeling more comfortable having something to do, rather than just sit there and wait for Dave to serve him.

He got up, walked over to Dave, and took the watering can, ready to head off to the front of the house and the plants. He didn't mind doing this chore. He'd noticed the orchids immediately upon entering the house. He'd always thought them a lovely flower.

By the time that Kurt had completed his task, the pie had cooled enough to eat. Kurt walked back into the kitchen, put the watering can back on the shelf where he'd seen Dave remove it, and walked back over to the table, where he sat once again.

"Where's your piece?" Kurt asked.

Dave looked nervous, which in turn made Kurt feel nervous. Was this what Dave was going to do? He'd make Kurt watch as he ate the pie, and not give him any? That was rude, but if that was the worst that Dave had for Kurt to deal with, then Kurt would be able to deal just fine.

"Do you still want pie, Kurt?" Dave asked quietly, hesitantly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shifted his head slightly. "Yes?" he answered, tentatively, wondering if perhaps Dave was planning on throwing the food at him.

Dave swallowed, picked up the fork, dug into the pie, scooped up a bit of ice cream, and looked at Kurt.

"Open your mouth," Dave said softly.

Kurt blinked. "What?" A drop of ice cream dripped onto the plate. The heat of the pie was making it melt quickly. Kurt loved soupy ice cream. His stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Dave moved the fork toward Kurt and whispered his command. "Open."

Kurt opened his mouth, and Dave gently placed the fork inside of it. Dave watched intently as Kurt's lips closed around the fork, allowing Dave to remove it and leave the dessert resting in Kurt's mouth. Kurt chewed slowly, then swallowed. It sounded louder than he'd anticipated.

The boys sat, staring at one another for a bit, until Dave asked, "Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"More?" Dave asked.

Kurt nodded, adding a soft "Okay."

Dave picked up another bite of pie, made sure that there was ice cream on it, and held it in front of Kurt's lips again. Kurt opened his mouth, leaned in just slightly, tilted his head a bit, and closed his lips again over the second bite of the most delicious pie he'd ever tasted. His eyes closed at the same time as his lips, and he could hardly believe it when he heard himself moan.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Kurt asked, trying to distract himself and Dave from the embarrassing sound that he'd just made.

"When you're done. Open," Dave quietly demanded, bringing the fork to Kurt's ready lips. Dave seemed content to just watch as Kurt chewed. As Kurt sat, eating, he stared at Dave in awe, wondering why in the world being fed dessert was just about the sexiest thing he'd never even imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – Your response to this story has brightened my entire week! ** **I cannot believe how supportive you are in your reviews and alerts and reblogs…you are amazing people, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story! **

Mine For the Weekend – chapter 3

After 2 slices of pie had been consumed, mostly by Kurt, but partially by Dave (Kurt hadn't said a word about sharing a fork…he'd been too fascinated by the experience to worry about germs) the boys cleaned up the kitchen.

"What's next?" Kurt asked, rubbing his stomach. He was feeling pleasantly full, and sort of sleepy.

"Let's put your bag in the guest room. You brought something nice to wear tonight?"

"You told me to, so I did. I brought a suit. Is that okay? It's still in the car." Kurt yawned.

"A suit will be perfect for what we'll be doing."

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kurt wondered. So far losing the bet had been pretty fun.

"You'll see when we get there. You keep yawning. How about a nap?" Dave suggested, setting Kurt's duffel down on the luggage rack in the guest room.

"I'll be fine. It's just all those carbs from the pie," Kurt said, trying to insist on his wakefulness, but failing when he yawned. Again.

"Lie down, Kurt. I don't want you falling asleep tonight."

"I'm fine, I told you."

They glared at one another until Dave said, "I thought that you were going to do whatever I tell you to do."

Kurt's breath hitched. "I don't want to lie down."

More glaring.

Then Kurt added, "Plus, I thought that I was allowed to say 'No', if I was uncomfortable doing something. Why is it so important to you that I lie down, huh?" Kurt could hear the panic in his tone, but he didn't care. The fear that lay just beneath the surface woke with a vengeance and twisted its way quickly into anger. Bitter words fell from his lips. "What? Are there ropes attached to the headboard, or something? What are you trying to get away with, anyway, David? Why are you so insistent that I lie down? What's going on?"

Dave's eyes widened as Kurt strode toward the head of the bed to check for those bindings that he obviously feared were there, and Dave felt himself deflate like a popped balloon. What had he been expecting? Of course Kurt would think the worst of him. Just because they'd begun a tentative friendship, that didn't mean that the past had been erased from Kurt's memory. Of course Kurt didn't trust him. Why would he?

Dave tried not to let the hurt show on his face, but he couldn't imagine that he was doing a very good job of it. There was only one way that he could think of to make this better. End it. End this, and send Kurt home.

Kurt continued to glare at Dave, daring him to say something.

Finally Dave spoke. "You're done. You've fulfilled your end of the deal. You can go. I'm…sorry that I pushed you into this." He inhaled, he exhaled, and he left the room, looking down at the carpet as he left.

Kurt watched him leave and stood, rooted to the spot, thrown off by what had just occurred. His brain focused on one thing: trying to make sense of what had just happened. Wait a minute. He was free to go? Why? He didn't understand. Despite what David had said, he knew that he hadn't fulfilled his end of the bargain. Why would Dave just let him leave? It made no sense, and confusion wormed its way through him.

He took a deep breath and tried to sort out what he was feeling. Rather than relief, what he felt was…incomplete. He'd been serious when he'd told Dave that Hummels don't bail on bets, and he didn't feel comfortable ending things the way that they were.

He thought of Dave's face while Kurt had been interrogating him about why he wanted Kurt to lie down.

Broken. Dave had looked hurt and broken. Kurt hadn't imagined that winning his freedom, and getting out of this bet, would be accompanied by a huge slice of discomfort. Did he honestly feel badly about maybe, perhaps hurting Dave's feelings?

Not knowing what else to do with himself, he sat. He wondered if Dave would return, but after a couple of minutes of waiting, it became clear that he wouldn't. Kurt took a glance at his surroundings. There were no bindings that he could see anywhere. It was just a guest room. David wasn't trying to do anything bad to him.

The room was quite lovely, really. It was painted a muted gray, and it had the feel of a modern hotel. The curtains were airy, the furnishings were comfortable, but fresh, and to the left Kurt could see that there was even an attached bathroom. He headed toward it and noticed the fluffy ivory towels hanging on the bar as well as a scented hand soap he'd never tried. It wasn't a huge bathroom, but it was nice.

He left the bathroom and stood, looking at the bed. He could go. David had said that he'd fulfilled the terms of the bet. It wasn't as if he owed Dave anything.

He wondered why he felt as though he did.

Leaving his duffel bag where it was sitting, he headed out of the room to locate David. He followed the sounds of the television, and headed over to the family room, at which point he stood in the doorway, waiting for David to look at him, which he finally did, briefly.

"All packed? Where's your bag?" Dave tried to keep his tone light, despite the lump in his throat. He couldn't face Kurt. He hated how scared of him Kurt was. He must be some kind of idiot, ever thinking that this was a good idea. Maybe once Kurt left, he'd see that Dave hadn't been planning on hurting him. Maybe Dave could still salvage the budding friendship that they'd begun to share. They could just pretend that this whole thing had never happened.

Yeah, right. Or maybe Kurt would just rejoice once he escaped, and do everything that he could to stay as far away from him as possible. Dave began to wish that Kurt would just go, so that Dave could kick himself in peace.

Kurt walked over to, and stood in front of him. Dave paused the television.

"Why was it so important to you that I lie down?" Kurt cringed at the accusation that he still heard in his tone.

Dave looked defeated. "You seemed tired." He shrugged.

Kurt gave a noncommittal "Hmm," in response.

Dave just sat there, waiting for Kurt to leave, wondering what he was still doing there.

"Where were you going to take me tonight?" Kurt demanded. He really didn't know how he'd ever thought that he'd be able to go along with David's plan for a non-questioning, totally accepting Kurt Hummel weekend. Had David _met _Kurt? It's not that he was necessarily high-maintenance, but he certainly wasn't low-maintenance, either. He had opinions and questions, and he was not one to hold back when it came to expressing himself.

He looked at Dave. Really looked. Kurt studied his hunched-in shoulders, and noted his inability to look Kurt in the eye. Dave was the larger of the two of them, but right now Kurt felt like the one in control, and he came to the surprising realization that he wasn't ready to go home just yet. He had a debt to pay, and he was going to pay it. David wasn't going to hurt him; not anymore, not ever again. Kurt knew that, and he would do what he'd agreed to do.

He could stop being afraid.

It was a heady realization.

Kurt plopped down next to David, who whipped his head to look at Kurt so quickly that he felt a slight head rush.

"Well? Where are we going tonight?" Kurt asked, feeling, even as he asked the question, the complete absence of fear. It had vaporized, simply disappeared, mere moments prior. Kurt had never felt anything like it. Having nothing to fear tasted like freedom. Kurt noted the ease with which he could breathe. It felt different.

Dave, unaware of the fact that Kurt had gone through a bit of an emotional transformation, just wanted this all to end. He was through playing games. He was sorry that he'd ever started this whole pretending-that-Kurt-was-his-for-the-weekend, thing. He'd be honest and tell Kurt what he wanted to know, and then Kurt would leave, and Dave could lick his wounds in private.

"My parents have season tickets at the theater on Main. They had to go to a wedding this weekend, and they left the tickets for me to use with a friend."

"You were going to take me to the theater?" Kurt asked, surprise lacing through his words, eyebrows high up on his forehead.

"It's not like it's Broadway, but, yeah. I thought that you'd like it," Dave answered, looking down at the remote in his hands.

Kurt hadn't been expecting an evening at the theater. **That** sounded quite nice, really.

"What show were we going to see?"

"Does it matter?" Dave asked, **hating** it that he sounded whiny when he was trying to sound strong.

Kurt sensed David's discomfort, and knew that he'd been hurt by Kurt's attack. Kurt quietly insisted, "Just tell me. Please."

"You've probably already seen it anyway," and _still_ he sounded like a petulant child.

"David," Kurt said, softly, reaching over to curl around his check, to turn David's face gently toward his own. "What show were you going to take me to see?" The corners of Kurt's lips barely lifted in a soft smile.

"The Phantom of the Opera," Dave breathed, lost in the rainbow of blues in Kurt's eyes.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed in a surprised rush. "I haven't actually seen that onstage."

Kurt let go of David's face and sat back into the cushions of the sofa, thinking. He had the CD, of course, but he'd never seen it live. His fingers flew to his mouth, and he absently chewed on his thumbnail.

Kurt didn't have to think too long, nor did he have to think hard. Some decisions in life were easy, and this was one of those times.

He yawned again. He hadn't slept well the previous night, and he really was rather tired.

He sat closer to David and dropped his head onto his shoulder. He un-paused the movie, and, satisfied with his decision, settled in to watch whatever this was.

Dave, not at all sure what was going on, said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt's answer was simple, "Staying."


	4. Chapter 4

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – I continue to be amazed at your reviews. You people are glorious. **I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

Mine For the Weekend – chapter 4

As the movie droned on, Dave felt when Kurt relaxed completely against his side. His head grew heavier on Dave's shoulder. Dave watched the slow rise and fall of Kurt's chest as his breathing deepened with sleep. Dave smirked to himself. He _knew_ that Kurt was tired.

Experiencing a resting Kurt Hummel warm against his body was much more interesting than watching a movie he'd already seen more than once, but he didn't want to turn it off and risk waking him. Gently, he chanced resting his own head on top of Kurt's for a moment, and when he felt the softness of his hair against his check, he couldn't help but rub against that softness for the briefest moment. David sighed in contentment. How long had he dreamed of sleeping with Kurt Hummel?

A long, long time.

And, okay, maybe it wasn't exactly what he'd imagined, but it was still pretty freaking nice.

Turning his face so that his lips could rest against the top of Kurt's head, Dave pressed a gentle kiss into his hair. He sat and breathed in the scent of Kurt Hummel's fancy shampoo, as he closed his eyes, and concentrated on trying to sit still so that Kurt could rest. Eventually Dave fell asleep as well, his head resting lightly on Kurt's as the movie played itself out, and then came to an end.

When the movie ended, ads began to play for another show, and Dave woke up. Kurt still rested at his side, his head remained tilted onto Dave's shoulder, but Dave was stiff and needed to move. He tried to shift himself gently, but his moving woke Kurt, who lifted his head off of Dave's shoulder, and turned to face Dave.

"Sorry," Dave said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kurt blinked a few times, trying to orient himself. Their eyes connected and Kurt was struck by the green and gold flecks that he'd never before noticed in those almond-shaped eyes. Kurt swallowed.

"I guess I **was** tired," Kurt admitted slowly, straightening up, and stretching a little bit after his nap.

"Is your neck okay?" Dave asked.

Kurt looked over at Dave who had stood up while Kurt was stretching.

"My neck? It's fine. Why?" Kurt asked, rubbing his fingers against the body part in question.

"It just looked like you were in sort of an uncomfortable position when you were sleeping."

Kurt's eyebrows drew together. "What position was I in?"

"Um, you know. Your, um, your head was, um, tilted."

"Tilted?"

Dave could not believe that this was such an uncomfortable thing to say. "Your head was on my shoulder." It's not like he'd made Kurt sit there and rest his head on his shoulder. Surely Kurt wouldn't get upset again. Right? Dave hadn't put the moves on him, well, maybe he had a little bit with the head kissing, but that wasn't _so_ bad. Was it?

Dave's gaze dropped to the carpet. Kurt noticed that David did that a lot when he was uncomfortable.

"My neck feels fine. I actually feel quite rested," Kurt said, wondering what David would do with **that** statement. Would there be an "I told you so!" aimed at Kurt, since he **had** fallen asleep?

Dave looked up from the carpet and smiled. "I'm glad that you feel rested." Then Dave's face fell, just a little, and he bit his lower lip, unsure if he should continue with what he wanted to say.

The more time that they spent together, the easier it was for Kurt to read Dave's body language. He could tell that Dave wanted to say something, but was nervous about saying it. It felt good, somehow, getting to know Dave like this.

"Just say it, David. It's okay."

"O-okay. I had this idea…but you might not like it."

Kurt waited, but when David stopped talking and kept looking nervous, he prompted, "What's your idea?"

"We don't have to do it. You can say 'No'…just like we agreed."

Both boys were silent. The last time that Kurt had said 'No' had been about taking a nap, and that had led to a bit of a heated disagreement. And both of them knew it.

"I know that I can say 'No', and I know that you'll respect it. Thank you, really, for giving me that option. About earlier… I…may have…overreacted."

Dave, quick to reassure, said "No. You don't have to thank me. You said 'No', and that should have been enough. I had no right to pressure you…"

Kurt, bewildered by this whole conversation, interrupted, "What. Is your idea?"

Dave smiled and said, "Do you trust me?"

"Hmmm," came Kurt's response, "I do."

Dave grinned, excessively pleased with that answer. "Okay, then. Go sit at the kitchen table. I'll be right there, and I'll show you my idea." It was cute how David was able to so closely resemble an excited puppy.

"Hmmm," Kurt repeated before heading toward the kitchen. It was simply fascinating. He used to be afraid of what Dave had in store for him, now he was merely curious. It was a welcome change.

Kurt sat at the table, as instructed, and waited. David was not too long in returning. His hands were behind his back, and Kurt wondered what he was hiding.

"No laughing," David said, "And no judging, either. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to, but…just…don't laugh at me."

"No laughing, no judging. Got it," Kurt promised. He wondered what David was so nervous about. Had Kurt _ever_ laughed at him?

Slowly Dave took his hands out from where they were hiding behind his back. In one hand was a manicure set, with little scissors and nail files, and in his other hand was an acrylic box, inside of which Kurt could see lotion, nail polish, polish remover, and other items used for...

"A manicure?" Kurt asked, pleased.

Dave shrugged. "You want one?"

"Okay!" Kurt said, happily surprised. "But, what could you **possibly** know about giving manicures?"

David rolled his eyes. "I have 5 cousins. They're all between the ages of 6 and 10. They're all girls. They all love princesses. Sometimes I babysit, and manicures keep them calm. I learned out of necessity."

Kurt smiled, and then a small laugh burst through. David looked at him, and Kurt remembered his promise not to laugh. He immediately stopped smiling. "David, David, please…it's just such a cute image…you painting little girls' nails. I didn't mean, I," Kurt struggled to find the words. "Please. I'm not laughing at you…please…"

"Relax, Kurt. I get it," Dave answered gently picking up Kurt's hand and examining the nails and fingers of Kurt's soft hand. "Wow. You really take good care of your hands."

Kurt stared at the football player, speechless.

David noticed his staring. "What?"

Kurt shook his head, "You can't honestly be surprised that I'm stunned at the fact that you know what well-taken-care-of hands look like."

"Just because I play football, that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate well-moisturized skin," Dave jokingly admonished.

Kurt couldn't help it. He laughed again, and then quickly covered his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. David smiled, and gently took Kurt's hand away from his mouth.

"I'm changing my mind," Dave declared. "Never stifle your laughter."

Kurt smiled, and before it started to feel awkward Dave became all business. "I don't think that you need to have your nails trimmed, so I'll just start with this," and he squeezed a small dollop of lotion onto the back of Kurt's hand. Dave began by rubbing small circles into Kurt's right hand. The rubbing turned into gently pulling on each finger, even getting a few joints to release with a mild _Pop!_ The pulling eventually turned to lacing their fingers together so that Dave could stretch Kurt's fingers and wrist. After completing the right hand, Dave moved onto the left, and repeated the procedure all over again.

Once the massage was done, Dave used some alcohol to rub the lotion off of each fingernail. He asked Kurt what color he'd like, and Kurt decided to go with clear. He was feeling rather conservative that day.

Dave carefully bent over Kurt's hand, and patiently painted each nail, blowing on each one as he completed it. Kurt wasn't sure if the blowing would help with the drying, but it felt nice, and he decided to just enjoy. When Dave was all finished, and each nail was painted, Kurt examined his work.

"Wow. You're really good at this."

Dave smiled. "Thanks. Well! I guess I'll start dinner."

"Let me help," Kurt offered, standing up.

"No way!" Dave scoffed in jest. "You'll totally ruin all my hard work! Just…keep me company?"

"All right," Kurt answered.

Kurt proceeded to watch as the football-playing, manicure specialist whipped up a fabulous chicken parmigiana and spaghetti dish. As it was baking, a gorgeous smell filled the whole house. Kurt was drooling long before it was done. When Kurt asked how Dave had learned to cook, the response was simple: "My mom," Dave had answered with a smile.

The time came when Kurt was sure that he wouldn't mess up the polish, and, despite David's protest, he set the table as David put together a simple salad with lettuce, tomatoes, artichoke hearts, and feta cheese.

When they finally sat down to eat, Kurt was famished. He'd only eaten apple pie all day, and he was ready to have some dinner. He picked up his fork, prepared to dig in, when David said "Do you want to pray?"

"What? No," Kurt answered, surprised.

"Okay," Dave responded, dropping his hands to his lap, and resting his chin against his chest with his eyes closed.

Kurt sat very still. He didn't feel comfortable eating while David was in the middle of praying, so he just sat, waiting for David to finish.

Eventually he opened his eyes, looked over at Kurt, and smiled. "Thanks for coming over this weekend. Let's eat!" With that David put some salad onto his plate, and poured some dressing on top. He passed the dressing over to Kurt, and began to eat his food. As he was chewing, he noticed that Kurt had yet to move. He swallowed the bite of salad, and said "Everything okay?"

Kurt shook himself out of his reverie and answered, "You're just full of surprises. Do you always pray before a meal?"

"Nah," Dave responded, "Sometimes I forget."

"Oh," Kurt continued, "But if you remembered, you'd pray before you eat?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, why not? I'm grateful for the food, and I'm really grateful tonight…" feeling suddenly nervous, as though he'd said more than he'd intended, Dave took another big bite to chew.

"You're **really** grateful tonight…?" Kurt asked, hoping that David would finish his thought.

Dave swallowed. "You could have left, but you didn't. I'm…I'm glad that you stayed." He decided to push forward and express himself even more. "I know that we had a disagreement, but I don't care. I've had a nice day, and I'm glad that you're here." He definitively picked up another bite to eat and ate with purpose, almost as if he was daring someone to give him a hard time about what he'd just admitted.

Kurt smiled, filled his plate with salad, and enjoyed a most delicious dinner with the mystery that was David Karofsky. And if he had a sudden desire to see what it felt like to feed David, well, he would just disregard that craziness right now, and maybe think about it later.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – I love each and every review that you write! **Thank you for your amazing response to this story!

Mine For the Weekend – chapter 5

After dinner Dave absolutely would not let Kurt help with the clean up.

"Go, get ready," Dave suggested. "You and I both know that it's going to take you longer to get ready than it's going to take me, and we have to get going soon, or we'll be late. Go!" Dave snapped the towel at Kurt, who gave in, and left Dave to do all of the cleaning.

Kurt reluctantly went to fix his hair and change into his suit. It really wasn't fair to David that he had to clean up everything, particularly after having done all of the cooking in the first place, and especially since this weekend was based on the fact that Kurt had lost a bet. Why would David be making this so easy for him? Why was he making Kurt's loss into something fun for Kurt? He could have made him come over and clean the entire house. He could have made demands of him all weekend that were at least slightly uncomfortable, but instead he was cooking for Kurt and doing his nails, for heaven's sake. It was weird. It was also unbelievably fun. He felt cared for in a way that he never had before. It would be easy to get used to this sort of treatment. He hoped that David would like how he looked once he'd finished getting ready.

When the hair was perfect, and the suit was, too, Kurt left the guest room and headed out toward the family room to wait, but David was already in there waiting for him. They looked at one another and each smiled appreciatively at how the other looked.

David got off of the couch and walked toward Kurt saying, "You look nice," and then he took Kurt's hands in his and leaned forward. He stopped suddenly when he realized that he'd been about to kiss Kurt's cheek. He hadn't intended to do that, it had just, sort of, happened. Kurt felt David's hesitation, and decided to take matters into his own hands, leaning forward toward David, and being the one to do the cheek kissing. David backed away quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, um, you didn't have to…"

"David? Let's go."

David breathed, and agreed, "Okay." With that, he swept his arm in front of him, and said, "After you."

Kurt walked toward the front door while David tried to be subtle in his ogling of Kurt in a suit, looking like some sort of freaking model, or something. He took a deep breath, made sure that he had the tickets, and grabbed the car keys off of the table. He hoped that they'd have a good time, but as long as Kurt enjoyed himself, that's what was really most important.

They drove to the theater talking about school and classes and football and Glee Club. They listened to the radio, and there were no awkward silences. When they arrived at the theater, parking was easy to find, and they arrived in time to relax for a few minutes before the production began. Dave insisted on buying Kurt a program, and Kurt secretly bought a CD for David, which he'd try to get the actors to sign before they left.

The show itself was beautifully done. The woman playing the lead female role, Christine, had amazing range, and although The Phantom wasn't Michael Crawford, his voice was both rich and beautiful. It may not have been Broadway, but during the intermission, both boys agreed that it was a quality production, and they were glad that they were there. Kurt was surprised to find out how much David knew about musicals.

"My mom loves musicals. Whenever we have people come over to our house for parties, do you know what music she plays starting first thing in the morning while she's cleaning the house and setting up the food? Cats. A Chorus Line. Les Miserables. While I was growing up, that's all that I heard in our house. I swear, when I am older I'm going to ask my husband for one thing: don't play musicals as background music at parties."

Kurt had never before heard David mention his future as a gay man. He was happy to hear him so comfortably expressing his wishes for a future husband. Kurt was struck by how far David had come in not a very long period of time.

"You're going to make some guy very happy someday," Kurt said. "Seriously. You're going to be an amazing husband."

David was embarrassed into silence, eventually overcoming his discomfort with a gentle shove at Kurt's shoulder and a softly spoken "Yeah, right," complete with eye roll.

But it was too late; Kurt was already thinking about some other guy going out with David, eating chicken parmigiana and homemade apple pie, while rushing to get to the theater to watch a show.

Kurt frowned as the blinking lights signaled that intermission had come to an end. He was surprised at how not okay with him it was imagining David Karofsky feeding somebody else.

The second half of the show was even better than Act I had been. Kurt allowed himself to be swept along by his emotions, and cried at the story's bittersweet conclusion. David found himself contemplating how the phantom felt the need to hide. Recalling his own time hiding who he was, he felt connected to that character in ways he'd not expected. The boys found themselves discussing the show all the way back to Dave's house. It had been a more thought-provoking evening than either of them had anticipated. Kurt hadn't imagined to be intellectually and creatively stimulated by a night out with David, but he was pleased with the fact that they were able to talk about the show and the actors and the songs together. He wasn't surprised that he'd enjoyed the show. He was, however, astonished that seeing the show with David had made the whole experience that much better.

As they finally pulled into the garage, Kurt felt a chill run through his body. "Oooh! It got cold all of a sudden!"

Dave just looked at him. "You're cold? I've had the heater on the whole way home."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders with a soft, "Hmmm," and they both exited the car.

Dave unlocked the door to get into the house, and held it open for Kurt, who shivered again. "Wow! It's definitely colder in here than it was in the car!"

Dave said, "I'm not cold, but let me get you another blanket. The guest room sometimes gets chilly."

Both boys walked down the hall where Dave opened up a cabinet and pulled out a blanket for Kurt to add to the comforter already on top of his bed. He handed it to Kurt and said, "Well, um, goodnight, I guess. Do you need anything?"

Kurt knew that there were towels hanging in the bathroom, and all he had to do was his edited sleeping-at–a-house-that-isn't-mine skin care routine. Then he'd be ready to put on his pajamas and go to bed.

"I think I'm good. Thanks."

Dave nodded, and felt the need to add, "Let me know if you need anything. Just knock on my door. It's fine."

"Okay, I will," Kurt promised, but he was already thinking about snuggling up underneath those covers. This house was colder than his own.

Dave noticed that Kurt seemed sort of anxious to end this conversation and head to bed. "Okay, then. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight," Kurt responded. Dave nodded, and began walking toward his room, when Kurt said "David?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Kurt smiled. "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for dinner and the show, and everything. It was fun. I should lose bets to you more often."

Dave grinned. "I'm glad you had fun. Sleep well."

"You, too," Kurt responded.

It was not a bad way to end the night.

After going to his room and getting ready for bed, Kurt crawled beneath the covers and tried to get warm. He wished that he'd brought some cozier pajamas with him. He just couldn't seem to warm up. He tossed and turned, and decided to put on some socks to see if that would help. He got out from underneath the covers, and was immediately chilled to the bone. He started to shake. Inhaling to try to calm down made things worse. His indrawn breath only made his teeth begin to chatter, and he struggled to open the zipper of his duffel bag due to his shaking hands. He couldn't remember ever having been this cold.

He raced back to the bed to get under the comforter, and wished that there were more covers on top of the bed. He tucked himself into a ball to try to conserve heat, which didn't help at all. He didn't really want to bother David, and he decided to go back to that cabinet where he'd seen more blankets. Bracing himself for the cold that he knew would feel even worse once he was no longer under the blankets, he gritted his teeth and thrust himself out from underneath the blankets to fumble his way toward that cabinet. The light from his room spilled into the hallway enough for him to see where he was headed, but not enough, he hoped, that it would disturb David. He opened the cabinet and tried to grab something warm. He found a blanket, and wrapped it around himself. When he closed the cabinet door, it slipped out of his shaking fingers, slamming against the cabinet, itself. Kurt winced when the echo reverberated loudly throughout the hallway. David's bedroom door opened.

"Kurt?" Dave questioned in a voice rough with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"D-David? I'm s-so c-c-cold," Kurt shivered.

Dave tried to shake the sleep from his head. "You need another blanket?"

"I keep sh-shaking," Kurt said, looking up at David, pitifully.

David marched over to him, and gently rested the back of his hand against Kurt's forehead. "Your face feels hot."

Kurt continued to shiver.

Dave acted without thinking. He scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him into his bedroom, laying him down onto Dave's bed, and tucking him under the covers. Kurt burrowed into the warm depression that Dave's body had left in the bed.

He'd imagined having Kurt Hummel in his bed before, but not like this. "I'll be right back. I'm getting the thermometer." He raced down the hallway to his parents' bathroom, and grabbed the thermometer from where they kept it in the drawer, thankful that it was where it was supposed to be. He hurried back to his bedroom.

Kurt was still shaking. Dave tried to remain calm.

"Open," Dave commanded, and Kurt opened his mouth so that Dave could slide the thermometer under his tongue. They waited for a minute until it beeped. Dave removed it from Kurt's mouth, and looked at the numbers.

"Fever. 101.3. No wonder you're shaking," Dave said, watching as Kurt shivered miserably. "I'm going to go and get some more blankets. I'll be right back," Dave said, knowing that he was sounding gruff, but hoping that Kurt could see that it was out of concern.

"O-okay," Kurt's small voice trembled from beneath the covers.

Dave went back to the cabinet and took out a comforter. He brought it to his room and started to tuck it around Kurt's body. Then he climbed into his bed and wrapped himself around Kurt, his arms folding Kurt into his chest. Kurt shook and his teeth chattered, but Dave was going to do his best to provide comfort and warmth. He held him, and Kurt tucked his head into Dave's chest, too uncomfortable in his own skin to bother feeling embarrassed.

After a few minutes, Dave asked, "Should I call your dad?"

"N-no. He th-thinks that I'm w-w-ith Mercedes," Kurt managed.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Dave asked quietly.

"N-no. J-just…it's g-getting better. J-just hold me."

Dave tightened his grip just a little. "Do you want some water?"

"Don't let g-go," Kurt pleaded, gripping the undershirt that Dave was wearing as a pajama top.

"I won't," David reassured, immediately contrite for having even suggested it, "I won't."

David held him, and gradually his body heat seeped into Kurt, helping to quiet the shivers. After awhile, Kurt fell asleep. Not too long after that, Dave fell asleep as well, still wrapped around Kurt, trying to keep him warm. But Dave woke up several times during the night, checking on Kurt, just to make sure that he was still warm enough, still sleeping, and still tucked comfortably against Dave's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Maybe it will become M in future chapters, but it's T for now!

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – You continue to be lovely and marvelous in your reviews! THANK YOU FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE! **I'm beyond pleased that you are enjoying this story.

Mine For the Weekend – chapter 6

Dave's eyes opened to the sight of Kurt Hummel's brunette head tucked into Dave's neck. Kurt wasn't shaking, and Dave took a moment to savor the feel of Kurt's slim body resting peacefully within his arms. Too soon, however, Dave _had_ to get up, which mean extricating himself from Kurt's clutching grip. Removing his right arm from around Kurt's torso was easy, but he was worried that sliding his left arm from underneath him might jostle Kurt awake.

Moving as carefully as he could, Dave pulled his arm away from Kurt, who mumbled something incoherently, and then rolled over onto his other side, away from Dave. Dave got up, used the bathroom, and went back toward his bed to check on Kurt. He grinned when he saw Kurt's face, which was partly scrunched up into the pillow. His lips were smushed, and he was snoring lightly. He wanted to take a picture, but if Kurt ever found out, well, it might be weird. The clock said 9:23.

He decided to take a shower and to check on Kurt again once he was dressed. He didn't want to put his pajamas into the laundry, because Kurt's body had been pressed against them all night, and Dave wanted to savor that fact later on tonight, when he went to bed, once the weekend was over and Kurt had gone home. He removed his pajamas and folded them up for wearing again tonight. He turned on the water for the shower, waited for it to warm up, and stepped inside. He only felt a little bit guilty, as he soaped himself up, about getting off to thoughts of Kurt and his rumpled hair and his slender body and his sexy mouth…

"Uhnnn…" he grunted quietly, as his semen hit the wall of the shower, and then went down the drain.

After Dave's shower, he got dressed, and checked on Kurt again. The time was now 10:07.

This time when Dave looked at Kurt, he was on his stomach, hugging the pillow beneath him. His hair was a mess, and his skin was creased, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and for this, Dave was grateful. He loved the sight of Kurt sleeping in his bed. He really wanted to take a picture.

Dave decided to have some breakfast, and let Kurt sleep some more. He was ready for some Raisin Bran and Cheerios, his favorite cereal combination.

He got the cereal, ate breakfast in front of the TV, and then brushed his teeth. Next, he went back to his room to check on Kurt. The time was now 10:46. And still Kurt slept. He was on his back this time, with his arms folded on top of his body, and his face looking relaxed. Dave wondered when he would wake up, but he wasn't about to wake him. Clearly Kurt needed to sleep, and Dave was happy to see him rest.

Dave had to read a couple of chapters of 1984, and although he would normally read on his bed, he decided that he would actually use the desk in his room, and just get some homework done while waiting for Kurt to wake up.

Dave read while Kurt slept. Well, Dave tried to read while Kurt slept, but he was more than a little distracted. He was concerned about Kurt, and he kept looking over at him. Once, he even walked over to Kurt and put his hand underneath Kurt's nose so that he'd be able to feel Kurt's breath on the exhale. It wasn't the most effective study time that Dave had experienced, but Kurt seemed to be okay, and so Dave was, too.

During one of the few minutes when Dave was actually focusing on his book, Kurt's eyes opened and zoned in right away on the boy sitting at his desk with a book. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and he was reading. So this was Dave in the morning; quiet, studious, freshly showered. Kurt snuggled himself down into the covers, enjoying the opportunity to observe David without being noticed.

What Kurt didn't know, of course, was that Dave would stop reading and look over at him to see if he'd woken up yet, just as he'd been doing for hours. And when Dave did look over and saw Kurt looking at him, his face broke out into a smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kurt stretched a little, sat up, and said, relieved, "I'm not cold."

"You feel better? You slept well."

"I feel a lot better. I may feel all better. Weird."

"Let's check your temperature anyway, just to be sure," Dave said, walking over to Kurt. He picked up the thermometer, and slid it under Kurt's waiting tongue. They waited. It beeped. Dave removed it, looked at the number, and smiled. "98.8"

"I tend to run a little hot. That sounds pretty normal to me."

"Do you feel sick or dizzy or anything?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, but I feel fine. I guess it was just a 12 hour thing."

"Maybe you should just stay in bed today. Take it easy."

"Dave. I feel fine. I could use a shower, though."

Thoughts of Kurt naked temporarily caused Dave's brain to freeze. He tried to start it up again, and not dwell on Kurt in a shower, water dripping down his skin, pooling in his belly button…Dave blinked.

"Okay, go take a shower. Do you need anything?" Dave asked, hoping that he hadn't sounded like he was offering anything creepy, he was only trying to…all he meant was…he needed to get out of this situation.

"I can use the towel that's in the guest bathroom, right?"

_Don't think about Kurt in a towel…don't think about Kurt in a towel…_

"Yeah, go ahead," Dave answered, praying that he sounded more relaxed than he felt. "I'll just see you when you're done."

"Alright," Kurt answered as Dave grabbed his book and left the room. Kurt sat back in the bed for a moment, rolled over, and leaned into the pillows, trying to inhale the scent of David Karofsky right off of them before he left Dave's bed to go and take a shower.

XOXOX

Dave wished that he'd though to ask Kurt what he liked for breakfast. He _knew_ that what he'd done was overkill, but since he didn't know, for sure, what Kurt wanted, he'd made several options available.

Kurt came into the kitchen, freshly showered and looking scrumptious, and Dave all but whimpered. The end of their weekend was drawing near, and he felt like he was pushing against time itself, begging it to slow down. He wasn't nearly ready for this time with Kurt to end. He wasn't done yet.

"Um…wow," Kurt said, looking at the choices in front of him. There were pancakes, 2 cartons of yogurt, slices of fruit, and cereal all arranged in a row of neatly lined up breakfast soldiers on the counter.

"I also made scrambled eggs. I wasn't sure what you'd like," Dave said, like he was admitting to some embarrassing mistake.

"I like all of this! How about some pancakes and eggs?"

"Excellent choice!" Dave wondered if he sounded like an overeager waiter, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

He plated the food, got the syrup from the refrigerator, and took everything to the table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kurt asked, sort of hoping that Dave would say "No," because then Kurt could make him sit, and see what it felt like to be the one to do the feeding.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get you a plate first."

"Oh, thanks," Kurt said, trying to hide his disappointment. Now that Dave would get his own food, it would be silly for Kurt to feed him. Oh well.

Both boys dug in, as soon as Dave had finished praying. "It's weird," Dave said. "I remember to pray when you're sitting here more easily than I usually do."

"Huh," Kurt said, not knowing quite how to respond. "Did you add vanilla to these pancakes? They're amazing!" Kurt gushed.

Dave tried not to swell with pride. He knew that his pancakes kicked ass. "You could tell what my secret ingredient is? You're good, Kurt."

The eggs were perfect, the fruit was fresh, apparently Mr. Karofsky had a tender fondness for food from the Farmers' Market, and the pancakes were perfection.

"I am seriously going to have to limit my calorie intake next week," Kurt fake-lamented.

Dave positively snorted. "Like you have to worry about your weight. Please."

Kurt grew quiet, remembering November 2010. He'd said some not-very-flattering comments to this boy that he now cared about rather a lot. He wondered how to apologize for what he'd said about Dave being chubby. Dave's body was the only thing that had helped him finally stop shivering last night.

"Well, everybody worries about their looks, right?" Kurt tried. He didn't want to make Dave uncomfortable, but he wanted him to know that his opinion had changed. He just wasn't sure how to get _that_ idea across.

Dave worried about his looks plenty, and he didn't feel like being reminded that between the two of them, Kurt was the one who would have no trouble getting dates, and Dave, well, would. So he decided to guide the conversation elsewhere.

"There's something else that I wanted to do with you this weekend," Dave began. "Just let me put away the food."

Kurt offered to do the dishes, and the kitchen was clean in no time.

Dave led Kurt toward the living room. They hadn't spent any time in there, really, but when Dave asked him to sit on the sofa, Kurt did so, willingly, wondering what would happen next. Dave said "I'll be right back," and he left Kurt sitting on the sofa, waiting. When Dave returned, not even one minute had passed, and Dave was doing that hiding-something-behind-his-back thing again.

Kurt waited for Dave to speak, but when he didn't, Kurt asked, "Um, so do I get to see what you're hiding?"

When Dave stopped hiding what he was holding, Kurt drew in a breath. His eyes went from the 2 crowns to Dave's face.

"Dance with me?" Dave asked.

Kurt got up from the sofa, walked toward Dave, took a crown from Dave's fingers, and placed it onto his own head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't dance with you at Prom," Dave began.

"Shhh," Kurt interrupted, "I should never have said what I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Dave questioned. "Like you have anything to apologize for when it comes to us."

"I have plenty of things to regret when it comes to us, actually," Kurt replied.

Dave was dumbfounded. "Hang on a second. What do **you **have to regret when it comes to you and me?"

Kurt felt as though he should know his lines. He'd never honestly believed that the situation would arise wherein he could say that he was sorry for mistakes that he had made. Now was his chance.

"I was unkind to you." When Dave shook his head, Kurt continued, "Yes, I was. You were horrible to me, and I said awful things to you; things I didn't mean. Your body is fine, and I never should have allowed Blaine to speak to you on those stairs, and I never should have put pressure on you to come out in front of the entire school. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, Dave. I'm sorry for those things, and for staying at the Prom when I knew that you were upset. I should have gone to look for you. Instead I stayed and danced," Kurt practically spat the last word in disgust.

Dave couldn't believe the turn of events that had just taken place in his living room. "Kurt, those things that you did, they were nothing compared to what I did to you. Nothing! Why would you even give them a thought? I'm the one who screwed up. You, you were only trying to protect yourself. You don't owe me anything, certainly not an apology, I mean, come on…"

"I do! I do owe you an apology. Please say that you accept my apology. Please."

Dave was dumbfounded. "There is nothing that you need to apologize for, Kurt, really."

"Say that you accept my apology, David, please, say it."

"But, Kurt…"

"Please, David…"

"I accept your apology," Dave said in a rush.

And wasn't that a surprise? He hadn't expected to feel better from that exchange, but he sort of, well, _did_. Kind of like he and Kurt were on equal footing, or something. He'd been worse to Kurt, much worse, but maybe it had been as important to Kurt to be able to apologize as it had been to Dave.

And then Kurt hugged him.

Although Kurt had slept with Dave and been held by him all night long, he'd been sick; and not feeling well had overshadowed the fact that he was sleeping with a boy who was holding him tight.

But he was feeling quite well right now, and he was acutely aware of the fact that he was currently involved in the most intensely enjoyable hug of his life. Dave was warm and solid. His arms wrapped around Kurt naturally, easily. Dave pulled him tighter into his embrace, and it was all that Kurt could _do_ not to moan. He hoped that Dave wouldn't see him as he silently mouthed the words 'ohmygod' into the air as he leaned further into the hug. He wondered if Dave was noticing that they fit together perfectly, the sharp angles of Kurt's body melting into the softer, more muscled bits of Dave's. He never wanted to let go.

"I hope that you won't mind the song I chose," Dave said, beginning to release Kurt. He didn't _want_ to let him go, but more than that, he didn't want the hug to get weird for Kurt.

Kurt schooled his features into something more neutral, and then wondered why he felt the need to do so. Did he really think that Dave would mind if Kurt let him know that he'd enjoyed their hug?

Dave walked over to the stereo, and turned it on. His mother had gone through a Sade phase years ago, and this song had stayed with him. It was sad, but her voice slid across the notes like swallowing chocolate, and Dave walked back over to Kurt as the smooth notes of 'Ordinary Love' began to play. Kurt wasn't sure if he should put his arms around Dave's neck, or if he should put his hand into Dave's. But Dave made the decision for him when he gently wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulled Kurt in close while the music played.

They moved slowly together, just swaying, mostly, not doing anything fancy. Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder, and wondered what cologne he'd put on that made him smell so good. He'd have to find out later.

The song came to an end, but they stayed pressed together, just breathing. Breathing.

The ring tone of Dave's cell broke them apart suddenly, as if they'd been caught doing something wrong. Dave slipped the phone out of his pocket, and with a glance at the screen said "It's my parents, sorry." He answered the phone, "Hey," and then he was quiet.

"Oh," he said, glancing at Kurt, who was still standing, staring at him. "So you guys left early? You'll be back within the hour?"

Kurt's heart clenched. His time was up. He'd have to go home.

He wasn't ready.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Yes, I cleaned the kitchen. Okay, okay…I'll do it. Drive safe. Love you, too. Bye." He hung up, gripped the phone tightly, and then slid it back into his pocket.

"So," Kurt began.

"Yeah," Dave finished.

"I guess I'd better pack."

"I guess."

They stood in the living room, not immediately moving.

"I have to take out the trash and do some laundry. I promised my mom."

"I could help," Kurt offered.

"You should probably pack."

"Okay," Kurt said. He didn't want to push.

Dave led the way out of the living room, Kurt to the guest room, and Dave to do chores.

Kurt packed, and sighed and packed some more. When he was done, he brought his bag out into the entryway, and went to look for Dave, who was just coming out of the laundry room. Kurt heard the whirring of the washing machine. Their eyes locked, and they smiled lightly.

"All packed?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. He could hardly believe that this weekend was ending. It hadn't been one that he'd ever expected to enjoy. All he'd wanted to do at its beginning was survive it. Now he was sorrier than sorry that it was over. It was over, and he sort of felt like he'd missed it, and his throat was sort of tight because he sort of wanted to cry. He did not want to go home. He did not want to leave. He was not ready to let this end, and he was feeling desperate.

"Let me walk you to your car," Dave suggested.

"You know," Kurt blurted, "That woman who played the part of Madeline last night was really good. Don't you think?"

"Who's Madeline?" Dave asked.

"Madeline…you know, the female lead in The Phantom of the Opera? Madeline?"

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked, genuinely confused. He knew that Kurt knew better the name of the characters in the production they'd just seen. "The female lead is Christine. What are you talking…" and then Dave got it.

"Can't you just admit it when you're wrong, Karofsky? The female lead in The Phantom of the Opera is Madeline," Kurt demanded. It was hard to say something so inaccurate on purpose; but he had high hopes that this little game might get him more of those life-altering David Karofsky hugs. Desperate times, and all that…

Kurt stared at Dave thinking, "_Please get this…please play along…_"

And Dave stared right back, not certain how he should handle this. His instincts were telling him to go along, so Dave suppressed a smile and said calmly...

"The female lead is Christine. Sorry, Hummel, you're wrong."

Kurt blinked with relief. He walked over to Dave, leaned up onto his tiptoes, lightly licked the folds of Dave's ear, and whispered,

"Wanna bet?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

Rating –Still T…for now…

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen!

**A/N – Thank you, again, for continuing to let me know that you're enjoying the story. **This chapter is short…but I hope that you'll forgive me! I'm not certain, but I think that there is one chapter left after this one**. **I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Mine for the Weekend – chapter 7

On Monday they walked to English together, just like they'd been doing for weeks this year, but it sure felt different today. Kurt felt more aware of Dave's size, and the warmth that radiated off of him, and the subtle scent of his cologne. He knew now what it felt like to be held by Dave, and sleep with him, and dance with him, and whisper in his ear.

He recalled being fed by Dave, and he shivered involuntarily.

Dave noticed. "You cold?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm alright."

Dave nodded, "Okay," and they kept walking to class while Kurt tried to convince his dick to be patient and wait the few hours that needed to pass until he could go home and take care of business.

It's just that after the too-abrupt conclusion to their weekend, Kurt was anxious for a more satisfying ending.

Both boys entered the classroom, and separated to sit where they normally did. Kurt looked over at Dave and wasn't at all surprised to see that Dave was looking intently right back at him.

Kurt licked his lips and swallowed, and concentrated harder on convincing his erection to come back later when Kurt could actually do something about it.

The bell rang. Class began.

XOXOX

What Kurt got out of English that day was that nothing kills arousal like Orwell. At the end of class, Dave got up and stopped at Kurt's desk before he left the classroom.

"Can you come to the library at lunch?" Dave asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want to talk to you," Dave said.

"Alright. I'll see you there," Kurt promised.

Dave nodded stiffly, looked hard at Kurt's face, and then touched the top of Kurt's hand. Dave gently ran his fingers over the top of Kurt's. Tingles danced their way along Kurt's hand, skipping through his nervous system, and brought back to life what George Orwell had managed to diminish during class.

Dave walked out of the classroom while Kurt wondered how many times an erection could come and go during the period of one school day without causing permanent damage. He feared that this was going to be a long week.

XOXOX

The erection had subsided by the beginning of lunchtime, but Kurt knew that it wouldn't help matters once he saw David again. He sighed with the inevitability of it.

He walked to the library, and entered its already-open doors, looking for David. He wandered toward the tables, and saw Dave sitting at one of them, watching closely as Kurt approached. Kurt tried not to feel self-conscious at David's stare, but he couldn't help it. They had grown closer over the weekend, but it wasn't the kind of closer that lent itself to easy familiarity. It was the kind of closer that was unnerving, because it still wasn't close enough. It was the kind of closer that left Kurt wanting something…more.

When Kurt reached the table, he stopped.

"You're here," Dave noted, rather unnecessarily.

"I'm here."

"You confuse me, Hummel."

"Do I?" Kurt asked, unsure of this David. It's not that he was scared of him, he just didn't know if this David was interested in being friends who walked to class together, or if this was the inordinately sweet David of Kurt's best weekend ever. Kurt didn't know who was sitting in front of him. So. Unnerving.

"What was all that at the end of the weekend?"

Kurt knew to what David was referring. He'd become a little flirty, and then he'd grabbed his bag and left before Dave had even really been able to respond to his ear licking and softly uttered "Wanna bet?" They hadn't spoken about it yet. Kurt supposed that now was as good a time as any to discuss with David what he'd been thinking.

"Well," he began, "I knew, of course, that Christine is the female lead in Phantom."

"So you were just fucking around with me?" Dave asked, trying not to let it show how upsetting it was that Kurt appeared to be messing with him on purpose.

"Not exactly," Kurt continued. "I…hadn't been expecting the weekend to go the way that it did."

Dave waited for Kurt to continue. When he didn't, Dave said "And…?"

"And…I might be interested in doing something sort of like that again. With you. This weekend. At my house. If you'd be interested."

They stared at one another.

"What do you mean, exactly, Kurt?"

"I have this…little idea," Kurt said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

**Rating –Wherein the rating changes to M…**

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen! Blaine and Kurt are no longer together, and Dave still attends McKinley.

**A/N – Thank you, again, for continuing to let me know that you're enjoying the story. **I thought that this would be the last chapter. I was mistaken. I hope that you will indulge me as I let this story continue on for a bit longer. It doesn't appear to be done just yet! Thank you for your continued support. I hope that this chapter will work for you!

Mine for the Weekend – chapter 8

Dave drove up to the Hummel-Hudson house, stopped the car, and parked. He looked at the house, just imagining what was waiting for him, **who** was waiting for him inside. The universe had sent Kurt to Dave's house last weekend when Dave's parents had been out of town, and now that it was Kurt's parents' anniversary, and Finn was planning on spending the night at a Marriott with Rachel, Kurt had his house to himself as well.

Dave was beginning to sympathize with what Kurt had been feeling last weekend when he'd been the one to drive to Dave's house. When Kurt had come up to him in the library on Monday he'd mentioned that he felt as though he owed Dave a weekend as nice as the one that Dave had arranged for him. Neither boy had brought up the ear-licking ending to last weekend. Dave didn't know _what_ to say about it, and, apparently, neither did Kurt. So what if Dave had spent the rest of Sunday wondering what "it" had meant? If Kurt wasn't going to mention it, well then, Dave wouldn't either.

Although Dave had spent plenty of time on the Sunday after Kurt's memorable farewell trying to figure out what, exactly, Kurt Hummel was doing. Did Kurt, what, **like** him now? And if he **did** like him _like that_ (and he shook his head as he witnessed himself turn into a teenage girl) then why had Kurt left Dave's house so abruptly? And why didn't Kurt even call him when he got home so that Dave knew that he'd arrived home safely? And why wasn't he kissing Dave's ear anymore?

Although Dave wanted answers, he didn't want them badly enough to ask those questions.

And so here he was. Duffel bag. Jacket. And his pillow from home. He loved that pillow. And if it was stupidly hopeful on his part to have brought items necessary when considering safety and protection…well…better to have and not need, than to need and not have, right?

He got out of the car, and headed toward the house, the nervous excitement making him feel almost nauseated. He knocked on the door, and waited the few seconds for Kurt to open it.

The door opened, and their eyes connected. "Hi," Kurt said, totally friendly, like this was ordinary. Commonplace. Happened all the time. Dave noticed how the doorway had turned into a frame for the piece of artwork that was Kurt Hummel. He sighed, but tried not to let it show that he was hopeless in his crush.

"Hey," Dave answered, but his voice broke a little. That happened to him sometimes, especially when he was nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Come in!" Kurt encouraged, moving out of the way so that Dave could enter.

Dave stepped into the house, and was met with the delicious smell of something baking.

"Are you baking something?" Dave asked.

"Brownies," Kurt answered. "They're for later."

Dave smiled, suddenly feeling a little bit better.

"Well, put your bag down there, and come inside! Are you ready for **your** weekend? I really had such a nice time last weekend…I just wanted to return the favor," Kurt said, a smile lighting up his perfect face as he led Dave into the living room. "Have a seat," he continued, as he sort-of gently shoved Dave onto the sofa.

Dave stared up at Kurt after thudding into the sofa's cushions, wondering if it was normal that when Kurt had pushed him, he'd sort of liked it.

"Finn has tons of games. I thought that you might enjoy choosing one for us to play." When Kurt had thought about how to make this weekend special for Dave, he'd found that he was at a bit of a loss. He'd come to the realization that, although he didn't really know how Dave enjoyed spending his time, learning what Dave enjoyed was something that he very much wanted to do.

Dave looked at the game choices, but before he'd made his selection, the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped up, "Pizza's here!"

He bounced his way to the door. Dave sat in the living room, watching as Kurt left. He tried to convince himself that this was fine. When Kurt had suggested a little idea in the library, saying that he wanted to show Dave a good time, sure, maybe Dave had allowed himself to believe that he and Kurt could continue where last weekend had left off…but this was feeling awfully innocent, and like he really needn't have bothered with wondering if Kurt had opinions one way or another on flavored versus unflavored lube.

Kurt walked into the family room holding the box of pizza and wearing a smile. He walked over to Dave and handed him the box, saying, "Let me go get some drinks. Soda? Water?"

"I'll help you. You don't have to get everything," Dave said, starting to stand. Kurt put his hand in the center of Dave's chest and stopped his rise, pushing against him hard enough to make him sit.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "I keep pushing you."

Dave tried to make light of the fact that he was beginning to get a hard-on, and assured Kurt, "It's fine."

"So. Soda?"

"Whatever you're having would be great." The least that Dave could do was be a pleasant houseguest.

As Dave waited for Kurt, he looked around at the room. So. This was where Kurt lived, and watched TV with his family, and maybe read, or did homework. Maybe Dave was sitting in a spot where Kurt had actually just sat, putting his ass indirectly against Kurt's. Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grateful that the only person privy to his thoughts was himself.

When Kurt returned with the Diet Coke and plates, he was surprised to see that Dave had yet to open the box of pizza.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kurt asked. Maybe Dave liked eating lunch later. Kurt frowned. Was he not doing the weekend right?

"I'm just waiting for you," Dave answered, wondering if he shouldn't have waited. Wishing that he knew how to act around Kurt; wishing that all of this were easier. Maybe he should just ask why Kurt had left last weekend the way that he had. Then he'd know for sure that Kurt had just temporarily gone insane, and that Dave could let go of the bit of hope that maybe Kurt might have feelings for him, too.

But then Kurt took a bite of pizza, and Dave sat dazzled, stunned into stillness by the way that his lips looked as they allowed the food to enter into his mouth. Dave dreamed of being invited into that mouth. Lucky pizza. Kurt licked his lips, which had taken on a bit of a greasy shine from the cheese. Dave was pleased that he might have realized just in time to _stop staring like a creeper and close his mouth_.

He hastily rushed to grab a piece of pizza, still used to the feeling of always covering for behaviors that he feared may not be acceptable.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just ordered plain cheese."

"I like it. Thanks. Let me pay half."

"Kurt shook his head emphatically. "No way. This weekend is my treat," Kurt declared.

"If you're sure," Dave began.

"I'm sure," Kurt concluded.

As they ate they talked about school and classes. Once the brownies had cooled enough to eat, both boys enjoyed them. They eventually played Call ofDuty. Dave was shocked when Kurt did better than he. Kurt was not. He lived with Finn, and he'd had plenty of practice.

Kurt had already chosen the movie that they would see that night, a action/adventure movie that had been selected more for Dave than for himself, and he'd already made dinner reservations at a small but friendly Thai food place where he'd once gone with Blaine, back when they'd been dating. He loved the food, and he hoped that David would be up for something a bit more interesting than Breadsticks. Also, he liked the thought of introducing David to a place he was fairly sure David had never eaten. It was exciting, and nerve wracking. He was more than a little bit surprised just how much he hoped that David would enjoy the restaurant.

Kurt shouldn't have worried. Dave practically melted when he tasted the perfectly seasoned chicken with the peanut sauce. And Kurt laughed out loud when he got to witness David Karofsky experience sticky rice with mango for the first time. Dave actually closed his eyes as he sucked on the sweet fruit. He told Kurt that he sometimes did the same thing with cheesecake. His mother always made a point of joking about Dave's "cheesecake face" whenever he ate a slice in front of her. Dave surprised himself, telling Kurt something rather silly about himself like that, but it made Kurt laugh, and Kurt's laughter made Dave smile. He loved it when he felt like he'd had something to do with bringing Kurt joy. It seemed to make Dave even hungrier to find other ways to please Kurt, to make him laugh.

Dave couldn't remember a dinner he'd ever enjoyed more.

The theater was nice, the movie was full of explosions and car chases, and Dave enjoyed it, but the best part was that tub of buttered popcorn that he'd held for the two of them to share. It felt so much like a date. He wouldn't be able to tell his parents the plot of the movie or even the names of the characters, but if anybody asked, he'd be able to tell them that his fingers had brushed against Kurt's 9 times during the course of that sharing of popcorn. Sitting next to Kurt in the darkness of the theater had been blissful. It was a shame when the movie ended, and it was time to go back to Kurt's.

They spoke about the movie on the way home, but only a little. Dave wondered if Kurt was noticing that Dave hadn't really been paying very close attention to the movie. It's just that it had been so nice to sit with him in the dark of the theater, and pretend some more that Kurt was his.

Soon they'd reached Kurt's house. Kurt parked, and they walked toward the front door. Kurt unlocked it, opened it, and extended his arm in front of him, inviting Dave to enter the home first.

The night felt like it was coming to an end, and Dave said, "I guess I'll get ready for bed."

"Uh-huh," Kurt responded, looking at Dave with wide eyes and a troubled expression.

"Should I just use the bathroom down the hall?"

"Uh…y-yeah. Okay," Kurt continued, still looking troubled.

"You okay?" Dave asked, concerned.

"Uh-huh," Kurt said, not very convincingly.

"Okay, so, uh, I guess I'll just sleep on the couch,"

Kurt frowned. "Okay."

Dave waited a couple of beats to see if Kurt had anything else to add. When he didn't, Dave nodded his head, grabbed his duffel bag, and went to brush his teeth.

Before he'd begun to brush, there was a knock on the door. Dave opened it, "Yeah?"

"Here are some towels. I forgot to give them to you."

"Oh. Thanks."

Kurt handed him the towels, but he didn't leave.

"Did you need something?"

Kurt just kept staring; and it was beginning to be weird.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_," Kurt said, and then tried again, "Nothing's wrong, exactly. I mean, it's, just, well, it's cold in here."

"Just tell me where to find a blanket. Don't worry about it."

"No," Kurt said. "I'm cold."

"Are you feeling sick again?" Dave asked, concerned, touching Kurt's face again gently with the back of his hand, checking to see if he felt feverish again.

"David."

"What?" Now Dave was getting worried. Finally he looked into Kurt's eyes, and took an almost imperceptible step back at the look on Kurt's face. What was he seeing in that wide-eyed expression?

"Brush your teeth. Wash your face. Floss. Don't go to bed without saying goodnight to me first," Kurt instructed.

And then Kurt walked away.

Dave stood still for a minute, not at all sure what had just happened, but feeling quite certain that something, most certainly, _had_. He brushed and washed and flossed, as instructed. He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went to say goodnight to Kurt, just like he was supposed to. When he got to Kurt's room, he saw that Kurt was sitting up in bed, reading. Kurt must have heard him coming, though, because he looked up from his book and stared at Dave.

"So, uh, goodnight," Dave said.

Kurt didn't respond right away, which left Dave standing there, wondering what he was supposed to do. He was about to turn and walk away when Kurt said, "Wait."

Kurt got out of bed and walked toward him. There was a look of such determination on Kurt's face, that it felt to Dave as if he was being stalked. He felt…uneven, out of his element. So uncertain about what was happening. So hopeful about what it sort of felt like may be happening.

Kurt reached him, stopped, and softly requested, "Kiss me goodnight."

As much as Dave wanted to, he remembered what it had been like last Sunday when Kurt had left. Dave had spent the rest of that day, and all of this last week, trying to stop obsessing about Kurt and their weekend, and the way that Kurt's warm breath had felt in Dave's ear. He couldn't go through that again, and, as uncomfortable as it would probably be, he couldn't just ignore his concerns.

"When you left on Sunday, I didn't know what to think. You…you kissed my ear…and then you just left. What was I supposed to think? What did you want me to do?"

Kurt took Dave's hands in his and made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. "I owe you an apology. That wasn't fair of me. I…I wasn't sure what I wanted, and I'm sorry that I confused you. But I know what I want now," Kurt took a breath and added, "Also, I didn't kiss your ear. I licked it." He swallowed. "How about I show you the difference?"

Dave wasn't sure that all of his concerns had been addressed, but he let that go as Kurt drew closer to him, and reached his lips toward Dave's ear. "Pay attention, David. **This** is a kiss," and he pressed his lips against the shell of Dave's ear. "And **this** is a lick," Kurt explained in a whisper as he gently traced Dave's ear with his tongue.

Dave's eyes closed.

"Do you feel the difference?" Kurt asked in a hush.

"The lick, it…tickles," Dave answered, eyes still closed.

"How about you prove to me that you understand," Kurt suggested, offering his ear to Dave, who grasped the lobe between his lips and nibbled his way around the edge.

"Kisses," Dave informed, "_These_ are licks," and he proceeded to drag his tongue lightly around the curves of Kurt's ear, earning Dave shivers, and a softly breathed moan.

"Quick learner," Kurt breathed, as he threw his arms around Dave and tried to attack the lips he'd been watching all week.

Each day at school had been like watching a mystery unfold. It felt like he was gathering clues. On Monday, Kurt had noticed the scent of Dave's cologne again, as they'd walked to English together. He really needed to find out what it was. On Tuesday, Kurt took note of the fact that he loved how David walked, with strong, solid strides. Wednesday was the when day when David had helped Becky carry supplies to the gym for Cheerios practice. Dave's voice sounded particularly resonant and melodious when he'd answered a question on Thursday, and last night Kurt had allowed himself the opportunity to get off, thinking about what it would be like to have Dave's lips wrapped around his dick. He'd had errant thoughts about how nice it would be to suck on David's neck, and he was curious, after all of these months, to feel if those lips could kiss with all of the passion of 2010 without any of the pent-up anger and fear.

So Kurt kissed him, pressing their lips together at the same time that he pressed their chests closer.

Dave, having spent months worth of time worrying about never tasting Kurt's lips again, was surprised how easily he joined Kurt in their kiss. He wasn't worried about anything. He was too busy being swept up in the fact that Kurt was walking backward, and guiding them both toward the bed. Their lips stayed connected, mostly, as they tumbled on top of Kurt's comforter. Dave on top, Kurt spread out beneath him, legs spread, pushing his dick against Dave's own rapidly growing hard-on.

Suddenly Dave stopped. "What are we doing?"

Kurt, breathless with arousal, couldn't believe that Dave wanted to talk _now_. "What?" Kurt said, trying to catch Dave's lips again.

"Dave pulled back a little. "What are we doing? Are you going to kiss me and then feel weird about it tomorrow? Am I going to go home wondering where I stand with you?"

Kurt, trying really hard to be understanding right now, shook his head. "No. You won't have to wonder. Dave. I like you. I care about you. I want to make you feel good. Doesn't this feel good? Don't you like it?" and he added a bonus hip roll with a thrust. Kurt hoped that Dave would take the hint and do it back to Kurt.

But Dave had stopped moving. "Maybe we should stop, Kurt."

And with those words, Kurt felt a lump form in his throat. Didn't Dave want this, too? Hadn't they both become hard? Stop? David wanted to stop? Kurt didn't understand, except now that the bucketful of rejection had been poured all over him, he could feel himself begin to lose his erection. He felt confused, and embarrassed. Why didn't Dave want him? What had happened?

Dave got off of him, and Kurt felt suddenly exposed, lying on top of the comforter in his light blue button-up pajamas. He didn't want Dave to look at him, he wanted to be alone when he started to cry. He rushed up and out of the room, choking out the words, "I'll go get you a blanket."

Dave stood still in Kurt's room. What had he just done? Had he actually just turned down Kurt? Did he make him cry? Again? Wasn't that the thing that he'd wanted most to avoid doing? Why did he have to bring up his own insecurities at the exact moment when Kurt Hummel had been writhing beneath him? Jesus. What was wrong with him?

He left Kurt's bedroom and saw Kurt's shoulders shaking as he stood in the hallway, hiding partway in a cabinet.

"Kurt? Kurt. I'm sorry. Don't cry. Please. Please, don't," Dave tried to soothe as he shrunk down toward the bent-over shape of Kurt hiding his face in his arms.

"I thought th-that you wanted me," Kurt managed to whisper.

"I do. I do. I have for a long time. Come here," Dave gently pulled Kurt toward him, cuddling him to his chest.

"Then why'd you want to stop?" Kurt hadn't planned on asking. He'd planned on not forgiving Dave for rejecting him, but now he felt torn between not wanting to talk and totally wanting to work this out. Plus, it felt good, being held and soothed.

Dave spoke quietly against Kurt's face. His insecurities and his inability to honestly face a potentially awkward conversation had certainly made things more difficult. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be open and honest with Kurt, and let the pieces fall where they may. "I don't know how you feel about me. I don't even know what you want. I don't want to just mess around with you. I want you…but I want you for more than one night."

He held Kurt, and Kurt listened, and tried to breathe as he let himself see the situation from David's perspective. Dave hugged him tight, and it felt so nice; more comforting than sexy, and more intimate than anything else Kurt had ever felt.

Dave kissed Kurt's cheek, and gently nudged him toward his bedroom. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

They walked back to Kurt's room, and Kurt got under the covers. "I'm sorry that I was pushing you when you weren't ready. I thought that you wanted to be with me. I shouldn't have pushed."

"I do want to be with you," Dave insisted, "I just don't know what **you** want. I don't want a one night thing."

"Well, I don't want a one night thing either," Kurt declared, frustrated that they were having such a hard time communicating.

"Wait. Wait a minute. You don't want a one night thing, and I don't either?" Dave tried to clarify.

"David. I want you. I don't want you just for one night."

They sat and breathed hard and stared at one another, trying to get this right.

"I'm going to want to walk you to class," Dave warned.

"You already walk me to class," Kurt responded with a smile.

"I'm going to take you out and show off to everyone that you're mine," Dave threatened.

"We went out to dinner and to a movie just a little while ago," Kurt reminded Dave, putting his hand on Dave's face.

"I'm going to want to do things to your body that I've been dreaming about doing for months," Dave cautioned.

"Promise?" Kurt whispered, pulling Dave's face toward him gently so that they could kiss softly, chastely, and with a sweetness that they were both surprised to find they wanted.

"Stay with me," Kurt murmured into Dave's ear, continuing down to press warm kisses into Dave's neck.

"You're my boyfriend?" Dave asked.

"Yes, and you are mine. Kiss me," Kurt pleaded, and Dave finally felt ready to comply.

They kissed, slowly, deeply, thoroughly.

"You're beautiful," Kurt said when Dave's mouth had left his lips for the briefest moment to enjoy the skin that covered Kurt's neck.

"_You're_ beautiful," Dave responded. "Tell me to stop if you want, okay?"

"Alright," Kurt whispered, knowing he was not about to stop _anything_ that David was about to do.

"Lay down," Dave said.

Kurt lay back against the pillows on his bed. Dave just stared at him. Kurt felt no discomfort, no awkwardness, no embarrassment at David's stare. He wanted David to drink his fill.

Dave sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his hands so that they rested against Kurt's chest lightly. Kurt's breathing was becoming fast and shallow. He tried to focus on slowing it.

Dave began to free the top button of Kurt's pajamas. When he'd unbuttoned it, he moved lower to work on the rest. One at a time, he'd grip the buttons, slip them through the hole, and move to the next. His hands brushed against Kurt's chest with each inhale. Those hands left a tickle-trail down Kurt's torso. Even after he'd unbuttoned the whole top, Dave just sat there for a long moment, in absolutely no hurry whatsoever. Kurt wondered at Dave's unexpected calm. He certainly was approaching this with a quiet determination that seemed to leave no room for discomfort. Any nervousness that he may have had seemed to have all but disappeared. Kurt couldn't believe how sexy the slow undoing of the buttons had been. He was practically ready to jump David, and his shirt wasn't even off yet. He tried to remind himself to breathe.

Slowly, Dave moved the sides of the pajama top apart, exposing Kurt's pale chest. The drag of the cloth against his skin made him whimper. He wished that Dave would hurry up.

But Dave was in no rush. He slowly leaned over Kurt's chest and gently kissed along the expanse of exposed skin. His breath warmed Kurt wherever it touched, and made Kurt want to curl into it for more. He was finding it impossible to lay still. He was hard, and he wished that David would finish taking off his clothes.

"David," he gasped softly.

Dave had been moving down Kurt's chest, but when Kurt exhaled his name, he stopped. "Are you okay?" Dave asked softly.

"Um, maybe, you, um, could…uh…" Kurt didn't even care about the whine in his voice; he just wanted David to take his pants off. Sure, slow could be sexy, but enough was enough.

David grinned, brought his face next to Kurt's ear and quietly informed him, "I have been waiting over a year to undress you. You are a present that I get to unwrap. I've dreamed about this moment. Try to be patient. I'll make it worth the wait. I promise," and with that he kissed Kurt, adding, "Alright?"

He'd been dreaming about undressing him? For over a year? Kurt thought about how he'd recently used thoughts of Dave during his own bunk time. And he idly wondered how many times he'd maybe had a role in Dave's.

Kurt looked up at him, desire written across his features in bold capitals. Dave kissed the fullness of Kurt's lips and then started his trek down his chest again, licking and kissing his way toward Kurt's belly button while Kurt didn't even try to suppress his moans beneath him.

After what felt like forever, Dave reached the top of Kurt's pajama bottoms. He held his face to Kurt's stomach, and kissed the soft skin, enjoying Kurt's reaction to feather-light caresses against his stomach. Then Dave gripped the pants, and trailed them over Kurt's hipbones, which each got a kiss at their exposure.

"Lift your hips," a low growl.

Kurt responded automatically, thinking simple, one-word thoughts. Things like _finally, _and _David, _and _yes…_

The pants were pulled down, down, down, and then tossed aside. Dave gazed at Kurt, first at his cock, but then up into his eyes. He didn't like the uncertainty that he saw staring back at him, and so he had to ask, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, and then said, "You don't have to do this, you know. If you aren't ready."

Dave smiled, nuzzled into the inside of Kurt's thigh where leg became groin, and purred, "Let me show you how ready I am," and he lightly mapped a wet zigzag with his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock.

The first lick was always shocking to Kurt. It was like he couldn't quite remember just how good it felt until he was feeling it again. David was going slowly; so much more slowly than Blaine ever had. He'd lick at Kurt a little, and then briefly pause. He'd let his hot breath wash over Kurt, and then he'd let his tongue barely brush against the spot just before the flare of the head. He tasted Kurt there, where he knew he'd be most sensitive, slowly, over and over. He bent his head and licked at Kurt's balls, not too gently, not too rough. He sucked in one of them, and let it slide with a _pop_ out of his mouth. And then he did it again.

And again.

And again, absolutely glorying in Kurt's soft "Oh"-s and deeper "Uhn"-s. Dave knelt, bent over, savoring this experience. His first time.

"David…please…" Kurt begged. Dave took pity on him, and suddenly stopped the teasing, taking in as much of Kurt's length as he could, and then slowly sliding his wet mouth back up and off of him, only to go back down again quickly, loving the reality of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

As soon as Dave had felt the warm, wet length of Kurt Hummel resting on his tongue, filling his mouth, Kurt had done a combination moan-exhale-choked sob thing that Dave knew he would not be able to live without. He was already mourning the end of this experience, and hoping that the next time would be soon. He still had Kurt in his mouth, and he missed him already.

While Dave was busy focusing his attention on giving Kurt the world's most mind-numbing blow job, Kurt was lost in the fact that Dave's hands were holding him captive. Dave was between Kurt's legs, his arms on either side of them, while he licked and sucked. Kurt was used to having his hips free, but he was pinned to the bed by Dave's arms. He was stunned at the excitement he felt due to the warm restraints of David's arms. He couldn't move, and that fact was only making him hotter.

"Dave…Dave…_fuck_...I…," Kurt tried.

Dave did not speed up. He did not increase the suction. He did, however, make sure to grip Kurt's balls firmly, just the way that he enjoyed doing to himself, as he kept up the same speed and pressure. He sincerely hoped that he was driving Kurt completely crazy.

"Da-vid!" Kurt groaned, head twisting back and forth.

And then a guttural, drawn-out "Yesss…" as Kurt came.

Dave's mouth didn't let go of Kurt's length until the pulses had stopped. He swallowed.

He kissed his way back up Kurt's boneless frame, and held him, tucking heads into crooks of necks, and breathing together quietly.

Finally Dave asked, "Good?"

"Mmmm," Kurt responded, "So good."

"I'm glad," Dave said softly, smiling against Kurt's neck.

After a few quiet moments more of relishing the satisfaction of pleasing and being pleasured by a lover, Kurt realized that he wasn't quite done. He grinned.

"Okay, Karofsky, you big show off. Yes. You gave me an amazing blow job, and I don't recall ever coming so hard…but do you know what it is now?"

Dave, intrigued by Kurt's mischievous tone asked, "Tell me…what is it now?"

Kurt smiled. "My turn."


	9. Chapter 9

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

**Rating –M…**

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – This is fairly AU…but I'd love to see it play out on my television screen! Blaine and Kurt are no longer together, and Dave still attends McKinley.

**A/N – I truly hope that you know how much pleasure you bring to me with your reviews. Thank you! I LOVE that you are enjoying this story! **And now…on with the chapter!

Mine for the Weekend – Chapter 9

"Lay down," Kurt instructed.

Dave complied.

"So. You liked teasing me?" Kurt asked, running a finger lightly down David's t-shirt covered chest. He could hardly wait to get that shirt off of him and feel their skin touching, chest-to-chest.

"I wasn't teasing you to be mean," Dave rushed. "I just thought that you might…I mean…I didn't want to do it fast. I wanted it to be good. Should I not have…?"

"David," Kurt interrupted with a small smile, "Play along. Did you like teasing me?"

David, unaccustomed to "playing along", but willing to give it a shot, went with, "Did **you** like it when I teased you?"

Kurt smiled a self-satisfied grin, and said, "I loved it."

"Then I loved it, too," came Dave's quick answer.

Kurt looked at him silently for a moment, but then asked, curious, "And if I hadn't liked it?"

"Then I would never do it again," came Dave's immediate response.

"Oh," Kurt said. It felt like a hugely romantic thing to say. "So you'll only do things that I like?"

"In bed? To your body? Of course," Dave promised, surprised that this was even an issue. He wanted to spend as much time as he could, bringing Kurt nothing but pleasure.

Kurt realized that David wasn't saying anything that should feel quite so monumental. It's not as if he ever wanted to be with someone who would do things with him and to him that he didn't want, but it was just nice, comforting, to know that what he wanted would decide what David would do. He used to feel such fear around this boy, and all that he felt now was cared for.

"And I will only do things to your body that you want, too," Kurt swore.

Dave smiled a shy smile, and tried for that playful tone that Kurt had mentioned earlier. "Oh yeah? Is there something that you'd like to do to my body?"

Kurt didn't answer; he just kissed Dave lightly on the lips, barely allowing his tongue out to play. Dave hardly even had opportunity to reciprocate, and Kurt was already moving toward Dave's neck, which he sucked on lightly as he eased David's shirt slowly up his body so that it could be removed. Once it was gone, Kurt kissed him lightly again, and sat back a little to enjoy his first look at Dave's uncovered torso.

No wonder his hugs felt like heaven. His strength was so evident in the expanse of his chest, the muscles in his arms, the sheer size of him. Kurt lightly ran his hands up from Dave's stomach toward his chest, enjoying the feel of his hair and his skin. The texture was interesting, smooth skin along Dave's sides, and fuzzy hair on his stomach, and across his chest. Kurt traced the line of Dave's treasure trail, looking forward to what it would soon reveal. The difference between their bodies was compelling, and Kurt wanted to feel his skin against Dave's, itching to experience that warm, soft, strong torso pressed up against him.

Dave did not have a six-pack. He had a little belly. Kurt decided to kiss it, and was immediately surprised that apparently he preferred ready-to-be-nibbled bellies over six-packs. Well-defined abs may look good, but they'd never made him want to squish his face against them and nuzzle. Funny. He wasn't normally a squishy, nuzzly person…but he sure had turned into one tonight.

And Dave did not mind in the least. He'd been worried about Kurt's reaction to his body. Was he too hairy? Too chubby? Just too big? But as Kurt moaned kiss after kiss into his stomach, Dave began to let go of his concern that Kurt wouldn't like what he saw. Apparently Kurt was just fine with Dave's body.

The more that Kurt kissed Dave, biting at his skin lightly, and making delicious sounds of arousal and satisfaction, the harder Dave got. It was already sort of feeling like, although his cock wanted to keep getting bigger, he had run out of the skin necessary to do so. He tried to breathe through it as he lay there, watching Kurt mouth at his belly.

And then Kurt looked up at him, and caught Dave's stare. Kurt smiled, knowing that he was pleasing Dave, enjoying how he was pleasing Dave, He wrapped his fingers around the top of Dave's sweats and the underwear that he was wearing beneath them, and he slowly, slowly started to pull them down, and over the bump of Dave's cock. His mouth was there to catch Dave's length as it was freed from the confinement of the clothing. He did not tease Dave. He was not in the mood. He wanted to give Dave immediate satisfaction, instant pleasure. He sucked at Dave's length, and Dave threw his head back, overwhelmed at what was happening.

Kurt Hummel was nursing away at him, sucking and slurping, and driving him crazy. He pulled gently at Dave's balls, giving what he hoped was just the right amount of tug, making Dave idly wonder what he had ever done to deserve this pleasure, but then he looked down, and watched as Kurt devoured him, and he closed his eyes so that the sight of it wouldn't make him come and end this experience early. But when he closed his eyes, it seemed as if suddenly his sense of touch was enhanced. And while he gloried in the warmth and wetness and twisting, turning, milking skill of Kurt's mouth and tongue, now he had to delay his orgasm by opening his eyes, to see if that would help. Of course, then he was met with the vision of Kurt bent over him, sucking him off, and he became lost in the knowledge that he was getting his first blow job from his first love, and between the feelings and the sights and the absolute sexiness of this whole experience, he couldn't hold off anymore, no matter how much he wanted to drag this out. He bit his lip, desperate not to say "I love you," and cried out as he filled Kurt's mouth.

He tried to catch his breath, but Kurt crawled his way back up Dave's body and made sure to look him in the eye as he loudly gulped down Dave's come.

They stared at one another until Dave grabbed the back of Kurt's head and held his face to him so that he could taste himself on Kurt's tongue.

The kisses eventually gentled into hugs, and although Dave never wanted to let go, he decided that he should when Kurt mentioned brushing their teeth again. Reluctantly he loosened his hold, but wasn't at all displeased when Kurt snuggled in closer to him. Apparently even though he wanted to brush his teeth, he was enjoying the cuddling, too.

Eventually, however, Kurt managed to pry himself away from the comfort of Dave's arms to brush his teeth again, and Dave did as well. With the second tooth-brushing of the night complete, both boys climbed back into Kurt's bed together, immediately turning toward one another to sleep as they had last weekend, with Kurt tucked safely in the warmth of Dave's embrace.

Kurt sighed in contentment. Dave wasn't sure that Kurt was ready, so instead of saying anything out loud, he silently mouthed the words "I love you," into the dark of the bedroom, as he squeezed Kurt just a little bit tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title – Mine for the Weekend

Fandom – Glee

Author – LizzyPoodle

**Rating –M…**

Characters – Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

Disclaimer – I don't own these characters.

Summary – There are consequences when a bet is made between Kurt and Dave.

Warnings – Totally AU! TOTALLY FLUFFY! Blaine and Kurt are no longer together, and Dave still attends McKinley.

**A/N – Thank you for going on this ride with me! Thank you for each review and alert. You are the best readers EVER! **And now…the final chapter! Warning! There be fluff ahead!

Mine for the Weekend – Chapter 10

Kurt woke very early, opening his eyes slowly to the sight of Dave's back. He smiled, surprised to find that he was the big spoon. His left arm was thrown around David, and his right arm was bent between them. Moving carefully to avoid waking his boyfriend, Kurt rolled off of the bed quietly to use the restroom. He sucked in his breath at the cold air of his bedroom. He was unaccustomed to sleeping in the nude.

When he returned to the bed, he slid underneath the sheets, and shivered at how cool they'd become even in the short period of time he'd been out of bed. His bed creaked, and he froze, hoping that he hadn't woken David.

"You okay?" Dave's low voice asked in a gruff whisper as he turned to face Kurt.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Kurt whispered back. He really had tried to be quiet.

"Come here," Dave said, voice soft and sleepy.

Kurt happily squeezed his way back into the warm comfort of Dave's delicious hold. David's hand trailed lightly up and down Kurt's back in a lazy drag that Kurt found arousing. Kurt pressed himself as close to David's body as he could, and breathed a deep sigh of contentment.

"I love sleeping with you," Kurt said, snuggling his face against Dave's chest and neck.

Dave's eyes grew big, and he felt suddenly certain that he was done sleeping. "I love sleeping with you, too," he responded, shocked to be sharing words like these with this person he'd wanted so badly for so long. How could it be that he was finally experiencing this? He held onto Kurt, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to savor this moment, and the way that it was filling him with a combination of joy and disbelief.

Kurt yawned. Dave could feel the hot breath of his exhale on his neck, and Dave kissed his forehead gently.

"Night," Kurt mumbled, ready to sleep some more.

"Night," Dave whispered, bundling Kurt against him.

Kurt hummed in satisfied contentment.

XOXOX

It was the smell that woke Kurt up the second time. There was nothing like a nonfat mocha to start the day off right.

Kurt opened his eyes to the sight of David setting down a Starbucks cup and a paper bag on top of Kurt's dresser. Kurt wondered what was in the bag. He hoped that it was a croissant. He was in the mood.

"Hey," Kurt whispered.

David turned, smiled, walked over to the bed, and sat down, caressing the side of Kurt's face with his large hand. Kurt nuzzled his face into that hand, loving that something with such strength could be so gentle.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," David said quietly, replacing his hand on Kurt's check with his face, and breathing in the softness of a slowly-waking Kurt.

"Uh…watch out," Kurt warned. "Morning breath," and he closed his lips tightly together.

"Mmmm…" David hummed, not particularly offended by Kurt's morning anything, breath included. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Did you seriously wake up, get dressed, and go out to buy me coffee?" Kurt asked as David continued to whisper kisses against Kurt's forehead.

"You like nonfat mochas, right?"

"That's my drink," Kurt agreed. "How did you know?"

"I guess I heard you mention it," Dave continued, concentrating more on the head-kissing than on the conversation. He loved that he was allowed to kiss Kurt's warm face, and in the battle between focusing on talking and focusing on kissing…well…there wasn't much of a battle at all. Kissing was winning. Dave suspected that it might win every time.

"You are going to spoil me," Kurt said.

"I like spoiling you," David promised, imagining the many ways that he would try to please Kurt. Dinners. Dances. Flowers. He was determined that Kurt would get them all.

"David?"

"Hmm?" he answered, still enjoying Kurt's messy bed-head.

"If you don't mind, that coffee does smell awfully good."

David slowly lifted his head away from Kurt's cheek. With a gentle nose-kiss, he walked back over to the dresser and picked up the coffee as well as whatever was in the paper bag. He handed the coffee to Kurt, who took a long sip, gulping the perfection that was this drink. He offered the cup to David, who sipped a bit as well.

"Want some?" David asked, pulling a croissant from the bag.

"I was hoping that a croissant was in the bag! How did you know?"

"It just seemed like you might want something French," Dave said. He tore off a piece of the flaky dough and held it against Kurt's lips.

"The crumbs are going to get all over me!" Kurt pouted.

"Then I'll just have to lick them off," David whispered in response, as he fed the bite to Kurt. When crumbs landed on his chest, David did exactly as he'd promised, and Kurt's breath hitched as his semi-hard cock came to full attention.

Kurt suddenly found it more difficult to breathe. "You're doing all the work," Kurt panted. "This was supposed to be _your_ weekend."

David stopped licking at Kurt's chest so that he could look him in the eye. "Kurt. Don't you know? This weekend? You? It's everything I've ever wanted. You've given me everything. Everything."

Kurt forgot about crumbs and morning breath and everything, except the adoring sincerity in his lover's gaze. Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips softly against David's. He angled his head to get as much of David's soft mouth against his as he could, and then he kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, wanting to pour his feelings directly into David, wanting to be as close to him as possible, and knowing what he wanted to do next.

Pulling away from David's face, Kurt said, "I have to take a shower."

"Now?" David whined, not really wanting much more than for the two of them to stay exactly where they were for, well, ever.

"You already showered," Kurt noted, touching the damp hair along the back of David's neck. "Give me 15 minutes," Kurt said, kissing him gently once more, loving the feel of David's stubble against his lips and tongue.

Kurt got off the bed, turned around toward David, and said, "Don't go anywhere. I mean, don't leave, or anything. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," David promised.

Kurt nodded. He had some cleaning to do.

XOXOX

Usually Kurt luxuriated in his shower. He enjoyed the heat and the relaxing way that showers loosened his muscles. But today, the shower had to be faster than he normally liked. He wanted to get back to David as soon as he could, and he wanted to be clean. He'd also found that the shower was a convenient place to…stretch a bit.

After his shower, he just towel-dried his hair. He did not think that David would mind. He walked back into his room, and stopped, staring at David, who was staring right back at him from the edge of the bed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kurt managed.

David got up, said nothing, and walked over to Kurt. He untucked the towel that was wrapped around Kurt's waist, and draped it over a chair. Kurt's arms went around his neck, and David's arms found their way to Kurt's ass. He squeezed, pulling Kurt's body close. Kurt rubbed against him. The friction of David's clothing was nice, but he wanted to be next to his skin. Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, and started to slide them off of David's strong thighs.

"Why didn't you start to get undressed while I was in the shower?" Kurt panted.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous," Dave answered between kisses.

Kurt huffed out a breath of incredulity. "You aren't being presumptuous. I…David…I…" he licked his lips, feeling as though this should be easier to say, but he was still relatively new at this, despite having been with Blaine.

David, noticing Kurt's hesitancy, took a break from kissing him. "What is it? Are you alright?" He held Kurt close.

Kurt hugged him, tucked his head against the crook of Dave's neck, and whispered, hoping that he didn't sound stupid, "I want you."

David closed his eyes, and went back to squeezing Kurt's ass. He kicked his pants out of the way. He knelt a bit, and picked him up, Kurt immediately wrapping his legs around David's waist as they kissed their way to the bed.

David set him down, as gently as he could, and climbed on top of him, pressing shoulders and chests and hips together, trying to get closer, but unable to get close enough. His cock ached in the most delicious way, desperate to get at Kurt.

Kurt's hands wrapped themselves around David's back, as he thrust himself against his body. The rubbing of his cock against David made him aware that he was still wearing underwear, and a shirt. "Sit up," Kurt said as he pushed against David who immediately got up onto his knees. Kurt took a steadying breath, and sat up as well. Kurt pushed up David's shirt so that he could kiss the skin hidden beneath it. He hugged David and kissed his way across the hairy lower half of his stomach, and proceeding to mouth at Dave's covered cock. David was hard. Thick. And he stilled completely when Kurt attended to him. He could hardly stand to move, afraid that he might miss something. He was finding it hard to breathe. Kurt gradually lowered his underwear until David, trying to be helpful, lifted his knees, one by one, to get rid of them. David yanked off his shirt, and was planning on falling on top of Kurt again, but he couldn't when Kurt's magical mouth wrapped itself around his dick. Although he'd come inside of Kurt's mouth just last night, the pleasure of this moment was almost unbearable. He'd never felt anything like it.

Kurt sucked at him, and used his hands to gently cup and tug on his balls. Kurt wanted to elicit moans of pleasure, and he made it his focus to find the spots that David seemed to like most. Kurt knelt his head underneath David's body to lick at his balls. The wet drag of David's cock against Kurt's cheek aroused and excited Kurt, and made him suck harder, allowing David's right testicle to slowly slip out of his mouth with a lewd slurp. Kurt's saliva painted David's sac, and Kurt thrilled at the grunting moans of pleasure he was hearing above him.

Kurt lifted his head. "I don't want you to come in my mouth."

"Oh. Okay," David said, unsure exactly how to respond.

"Let me get…hang on," Kurt said, wiping off his cheek, getting up, and leaning over toward his nightstand. He opened the second drawer, and pulled out a condom and some KY.

David's breath hitched, and he stuttered, "What are you…we don't have to…Kurt?" He looked at Kurt's face with nervous eyes. He felt so out of his depth. He wondered if he was ready. He thought that he was ready. He loved Kurt. He was scared, but he wanted this. He wanted Kurt. He was not going to let his nervousness get in the way of this.

"Will you help me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," David said, suddenly calm. Kurt needed his help. He was ready.

"Use your finger, and a lot of lube, and, um, actually, hang on." Kurt left the bedroom for a moment, and then returned with a towel.

Kurt shrugged. "This can get sort of messy."

"Oh," David hated feeling so useless.

"I'll just spread this out," Kurt said, and David quickly got out of the way, stretching out the corners of the towel, and then climbing on top of it with Kurt.

Although David was brand-spanking new at this, he'd been doing research, and he knew what kind of help Kurt needed. "Lie down, love," David instructed. He may not be experienced, but like hell if he'd back down from an opportunity to make this good for Kurt.

Kurt lay down on his stomach on top of the towel, and David lay down next to him. Using lots of lube and just one finger to start, David gently inserted himself inside. He waited for Kurt to relax, and he started to stretch him out. David kissed Kurt's cheek and brow, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt responded, relaxing into Dave's touch.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," another kiss to the brow, "beautiful."

"Another finger," Kurt whispered.

Putting more lube on his fingers, David pushed slowly inside again. Gently. Slowly. Carefully. With more patience than he'd ever shown for anything, David kissed the side of Kurt's face as he used his fingers to stretch. This was already more perfect than he'd ever dreamed it could be, but he wanted the perfection to continue. He slowly moved his fingers inside of Kurt, twisting and scissoring them, hoping that he was doing it right, when Kurt suddenly gasped.

David practically rejoiced with gratitude that he'd spent as many hours as he had spent researching that spot. "Good?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yes, David…David…I'm ready," Kurt whispered.

David got a condom, and rolled it onto himself, relieved that he'd practiced. He allowed some space for his come, and he turned toward Kurt. "Would you, um, lie on your back?"

Kurt turned over, and put his knees up. David grabbed a pillow, and stuck it under the towel and under Kurt's hips. He lubed himself up, and lined himself up with his over's ass. He looked into Kurt's face as he slowly pushed inside.

"Are you okay?" David whispered.

"Mmmm…"Kurt hummed. "You're big."

David paused. "Should I stop?"

Kurt smiled. "I didn't say that you were too big; just that you're big. Keep going."

David bit his lip, studied Kurt's face for any signs of discomfort, and then continued to push, when Kurt suddenly made a face and moaned.

"Are you…?"

"David," Kurt breathed, "You feel so good inside of me. I love being with you like this. You…you're so gentle with me, even though you're so hard. Fill me. Let me feel you."

David closed his eyes, trying to breathe through his body's eagerness to just fuck Kurt. Those words. Those words and Kurt's blissed-out face and his cock buried deep inside of this person that he loved…it was almost more than he could stand.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…" he chanted, moving again inside of his lover, wanting to bring him pleasure. David wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Kurt began to wail. It was so good, and it was too perfect, and Dave tried, but he couldn't hold back and he pumped himself inside of Kurt's ass, and then he stilled as he started to come. A broken sob escaped from his lips, but he was not going to worry about that now. He remembered that he wanted to take care of Kurt. He always wanted to take care of Kurt, and he continued to stroke him until he felt Kurt's release as it hit his chest and stomach. He collapsed lightly on top of him, and tried to remember how to breathe. Although he wanted to revel in his post-orgasmic haze for the next decade or two, he didn't want to squish his lover. He started to get up, off of his chest, when Kurt said, "Don't move."

David, certain that he'd hurt him, froze. ""Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"No. When you lie still, I can feel the pounding of your heart against my chest."

Relieved, David relaxed on top of Kurt and said with a small laugh, "I wish that I could feel your heart, but I can't over the pounding of mine."

They lay together, just breathing. When David inhaled or exhaled, Kurt could feel it against his own stomach. It was very relaxing. Intimate.

David lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder, and looked at Kurt's face.

"I love you," he said simply, and then he kissed him.

"I love you, too," Kurt responded with a sleepy smile.

David, even more committed to make this good, said, "I'll be right back." He gently pulled out, and went to clean himself up a little. He came back to the bedroom with a warm washcloth and started to clean Kurt's chest, stomach, and ass.

"Stop. David. You don't have to…"

"I want to."

And that was that.

Once David had cleaned up Kurt, he put the towel into the washing machine. He headed back to Kurt's bedroom, and they took a nap together, both aware that this would be the last time that they'd be sleeping together for awhile. Burt and Carole would soon come home, and they did not want to leave evidence of their time together. As it was, David was wondering how Burt would handle his son's new boyfriend. Kurt had some thoughts on the matter, and promised to tell David all about his plans after resting for a bit. Cuddling Kurt close, David took the role of the big spoon this time, as they fell asleep.

XOXOX

Dave ended up waking Kurt with a necklace of kisses. It tickled. Kurt smiled and snuggled in closer to Dave's cozy warmth. Several moaning squeezes and lazy kisses later, they managed to drag themselves out of bed to get Kurt's plan in motion. First they would shop for some necessary ingredients, and then they would cook a welcome home dinner for Burt and Carole to help sell the idea of David as Kurt's boyfriend. David would leave before they came home so that Kurt could talk to his dad privately first. Kurt thought that it might be best if David wasn't there when he first broached the subject of the new status of their relationship. Although Burt knew that they had been becoming friendlier, he might not be ready to accept David as Kurt's boyfriend right away.

David knew that he had some work to do, if he wanted to prove himself worthy of dating Burt's son, but he'd come out, and he was a far braver person now than he'd ever been. Burt may not like the idea of David Karofsky as Kurt's boyfriend at first, but he was not going to give up until he had earned Burt's approval, no matter how long it might take.

They went to the store and bought what they needed for a heart-healthy mushroom of barley soup and some low-fat cornbread. Cooking with David was easy and fun, but it took longer to make the food than Kurt had initially anticipated, because David kept snaking his arms around Kurt to hug him, and Kurt couldn't maintain his cooking focus. Kurt knew that they were running out of time, but he couldn't bring himself to tell David to stop with the hugs and the kisses to the back of his neck. It was a delightful dilemma.

David inhaled deeply the smells of home as the soup cooked and the cornbread baked. They sat together on the sofa, Kurt on Dave's lap, as Kurt fed David the snack that he had selected: chocolate pudding. It wasn't bad at all, for a low-calorie snack. Kurt wanted to see what it was like to be the one to do the feeding. It was incomprehensible to him, just why it was so sexy, but he didn't spare too much time thinking about it. He just sat and enjoyed holding the spoon as he dragged it slowly out of David's mouth. Kurt decided that he was totally in love with chocolate pudding kisses.

But stupid time continued to pass, and afternoon eventually became evening, and too soon it was time for David to go home. Kurt was a little bit appalled with himself when they kissed good-bye by the front door. He actually felt his throat closing up, and a lump developing inside it.

"I cannot believe this," Kurt rasped, after a particularly lovely pull on his bottom lip by David's teeth.

"Hmm?" David responded.

"I am going to cry."

David pulled away from his face for a moment. "Why?"

Kurt took a few deep, steadying breaths. "I don't want you to go."

David returned to gently nuzzling Kurt's earlobe. "Then I'll stay," he whispered.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But we decided that it would be best if I told my dad about us without you here."

"Then I'll go," Dave said, continuing to kiss Kurt's jaw and neck.

"Well, wait a minute! What do you think is best?" Kurt asked with a huff, more than a little bit flustered.

David, realizing that Kurt was upset, backed off just a little, and explained. "You know your dad better than me. You love him. He loves you. I'll do whatever you think is best." He hoped that his honest answer would take the frown of worry away from Kurt's fine features. "I just want to be with you. Whatever will help that to happen, I'll do."

Kurt stared at him. He wondered when he would stop being surprised by David Karofsky.

"Oh," was all the response that Kurt could manage, before he threw himself back into David's arms for more hugging.

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you," Kurt mumbled against Dave's neck.

David was quiet, for a moment, but then he cleared his throat and said, "It's funny that you should mention that, actually."

"Funny? Why?"

"David pulled away from Kurt, saying, "I have to get something out of the car. I can't believe that I'm going to do this. Don't peek! Go into the living room, or something."

"What's going on, David?"

"Just, go to the living room. Wait for me, alright?" 

Kurt smiled.

"Alright."

David went outside, and Kurt walked into the living room. It didn't take too long before Kurt heard the door open and then close again. "Close your eyes," David called.

Kurt closed them, wondering what was going on.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed. This was fun.

Kurt heard him walk into the room.

"Open your eyes"

Kurt opened them.

"I wasn't sure that I should buy it, but I just had this feeling that I should."

Kurt looked at him with an inscrutable expression for a moment, but then he started to smile.

"You bought me a stuffed animal."

"Yeah," Dave lowered his eyes, sort of embarrassed.

"You got me a bear cub," Kurt said fondly, taking the large toy out of Dave's hands.

"You can sleep with it, if you want."

"I will," Kurt promised. "I'll sleep with it, and I'll think of you."

David looked up at his boyfriend, and smiled.

"I love you, bear cub."

"I love you, too."

And they went back to the couch to watch TV and cuddle. Kurt made him hold the bear, in hopes that the bear might smell like him. David shook his head, but did as Kurt requested, just as he hoped to do for as long as Kurt would let him, as they waited for Burt and Carole, and whatever the future may bring.

XOXOX

_Here's to fluff, and to fluff-fans everywhere! You have brought me great joy with your words of encouragement! Thank you for being a huge reason as to why this story was such fun to write! _


End file.
